This Plan Will Work
by Just Mione
Summary: Harry and Hermione get everything ready for their wedding, but will it work? Or will things go wrong? Sequel to The Plan that Worked Sorta you no not have to read the prequel but I'd like if if you did. HHR FINISHED! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

This Plan Will Work

Chapter 1 Getting Some of the Stuff

Ever since Harry and Hermione came back from school, Harry had been living in the Grangers' house but not in the guest bedroom like before. He was staying in Hermione's room under her parents' watchful eye. Everyday they were looking through newspapers, both muggle and magical, for houses because they were going to have to move out sooner or later and they'd rather move out sooner rather than later.

The two of them had been working on wedding plans as well. Hermione was searching for the perfect dress, place; everything had to be just right. Since there was so much to consider they hired a planner to help them with everything.

"Mione, do you like this house?" Harry asked circling a house in the newspaper, _The_ _Daily Profit_; the house had a caption of three bedrooms, three full baths, and in-ground pool.

"Yeah, let's go to the open house." She put down the bridal magazine and took the newspaper from his hands, "Oh, Harry, it's today!" She put the paper back on the bed and grabbed her shoes from the floor. She grabbed his arm when he was ready and apparated into an alleyway near the house.

"Mione, it's this way." Harry grabbed her hand and started walking down the street towards the house.

"Oh, I like it already!" She sighed looking at the beautiful old light gray Victorian in front of them, "I love that balcony, well let's go in."

They walked up the steps, rang the doorbell, and waited for someone to answer the door. When the elderly women answered, she started to show them around the very old but clean house. As she showed them the rooms in the house, she decided to tell them the history of the house, they learned that it was once a doctor's office and the doctor's home, at the time it was built, then the house was left to her family to use. The house was perfect according to Hermione until they entered the living room.

"Harry, didn't you say you wanted a big fireplace, so that we could have a huge fire and not worry about it?" Hermione nudged him with her elbow

"Yeah, but its ok Mione."

"Sir, are you by any chance, Harry Potter?" The woman asked him

"Er…yes…But how do you know who I am?" Harry asked surprised, he didn't realize he had been flipping through _The Daily_ _Profit_

"I am a witch, and that fireplace is perfect for Floo, if you were wondering. My late husband couldn't apparate and he used to use it to go to work everyday. I'm starting to miss those green flames every morning." She closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath.

Harry and Hermione talked to each other for a few minutes, and decided that they wanted to buy the house; it was the best place they had seen so far. All three people decided on a price in wizarding money. The small fortune Harry had in his Gringotts vault would be able to cover the price of the house. The woman said she would be moving out in about two weeks and they could move in after that. She gave them a stack of papers to fill out. Harry promised the money the day he brought the papers back to her signed. After that, Harry and Hermione went back to Hermione's house and up to her room and Harry started to fill out the paperwork.

"Ya, know I didn't expect to find a house so soon." Hermione picked up her magazine, opening it "Third house we looked at and it's perfect." She started to flip through the magazine again, a giddy smile on her face, "Harry, what do you think of this dress?" She handed him the magazine. The dress would be best described as a long white gown, which flared out at the hips a little, and it was strapless.

"Er… I'm not a dress expert but it's nice." He handed her the magazine back.

"MUM!" Hermione got up off her bed and ran down the stairs into the living room where her mother was watching a soap opera. "Mum, I found the perfect dress!"

"Well let's go to Kevin's shop then." Her mother chirped, pulling the girl out the door and into her car.

_Is it just me or is my mom more excited about the wedding then Harry and I are?_ Hermione thought as her mother drove over to the store. The whole way Hermione was watching the directions. When they got there, they went inside and started talking to a salesperson. As they were talking to the girl, a tall balding man ran over to them and he put his hand on Hermione's mom's back.

"Emma, dear, are you getting your vows…" Kevin was cut off.

"No, Kev, my daughter, Hermione is getting married." Emma smiled, gesturing toward Hermione.

"You?" He asked surprised, "You're so young."

"Well, I grew up faster then I expected to." She smiled on the outside, but she thought of all the battles she was in or helped Harry and Ron with, and sighed. _Way to fast. _

"So well what's his name?" He started taking her measurements while she reminisced.

"His name is Harry Potter, and he's always there for me when I need him and… ya know." Her speech trailed off in to a faint mumbling.

"So when is the wedding scheduled for?" He smiled writing her measurements down on a notepad.

"We are trying to get Halloween, but if we can't we want the weekend before September first."

"Why Halloween, it's the night demons walk the earth, or so I've heard." He chuckled.

"It's the day we, Me, Harry, and Ron, became friends. And September first is when we first met and started dating. Different years though." Hermione gave a very short explanation as he walked over to a rack of dresses that was right behind her.

"Ah… I understand. What kind of dress, poofy or strait cut?"

"Well I don't want my wedding dress to match my hair. Strait cut, strapless, and a slight v-neck."

"V-neck? Your father is going to kill you."

"Mum, if I didn't die in school…" She whispered as Kevin walked back over to them holding a beautiful white gown.

"Here's the dress, no straps and v-neck. Do you want to try it on?" He handed her the dress and pointed to a small curtain, "Hermione it does flair out a little but it will look absolutely beautiful on you."

"Sure." She held the embroidered silk dress in her hands and walked over to the curtain. She went behind it, changed from her muggle street clothes to the beautiful wedding dress, and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled back the curtain again and stepped back out to show her mom. "Mum it fits. It's just a little long, but that can be easily altered, right?" She glanced at Kevin.

"Yeah, I can tak…" He abruptly stopped when a cell phone rang with a bell chime

"Mum, that's the church, give me my phone please." Hermione put her hand out and her mother gave her the phone very quickly. She answered the call "Hello?…Halloween…Yes that's perfect…That's true…Thank you…Good bye." She ended the call and dialed her house number and ended up getting the machine, "Harry, answer the phone, its Hermione, the church called…"

"Hi, sorry I didn't get to the phone right away. I was in the bathroom." Harry explained.

"Never mind that. Harry we are getting married on Halloween." She squealed and blew him a kiss over the phone.

"Seriously?" He asked, as she heard something drop to the floor.

"Yeah, why would I joke about something as big as this?"

"Well at school that whole huge 'Hermione's pregnant' thing I can't believe I fell for some thing like that. I thought I was better then that."

"Oh shut up that was hilarious." She laughed, "See you later." She ended the call, "Sorry I had to tell him."

"Oh we all understand." Kevin smiled, "Now stand up on that platform for me."

"Ok." Hermione stepped up onto a platform near the dressing rooms. Kevin started to pin the dress up to an appropriate length so that Hermione could walk and not trip over the hem of the dress. When he was done, Hermione was told to go change carefully and bring the dress out to him, she did, and before they left Hermione gave Kevin a hug and a thank you. Hermione and her mother drove back to their house without the dress because the hem on the dress still had to be stitched up.

A few days later Hermione's family was having their traditional family party. At the party Hermione was planning on announcing the engagement to everybody.

"Harry it's really casual, relax." Hermione said drying her hair. "Just wear jeans and a shirt."

"Mione it's all too big except for my wizarding stuff."

"Hm... Okay wears your school pants and gave me your school shirt."

"Why?"

"Just give it to me."

"No."

"You'll look like a waiter, if you wear a white shirt."

"Fine." He said and handed her the shirt. She transfigured it to a red shirt. "Oh, thanks."

"The spell wears off in two days." Hermione shut off the blow dryer. "Harry hand me my gold skirt and black tank top and the gray and gold shirt and my gold shoes it's on the bed."

"You're gunna be shiny." He picked up the items

"So what?" He handed her the clothes and started to change.

"Mione where is this?"

"My uncle's house in the northern mountains." She pulled her skirt and tank-top on

"Oh."

"It is not that far from Hogsmeade. His electronics are always a little wonky."

"Wow."

"You ready?" She asked as she pulled her shoes on.

"I just have to put my shoes on." Harry replied.

"Okay I'm going downstairs." Hermione said as she opened the door.

"Alright."

Two hours later, the three Grangers and Harry got out of the car and walked up two flights of stairs to find an entire feast on a picnic table and about 25 people milling around outside. Dan got up there and called for Pete, his best friend.

"Hermione, what if your family hates me?" Harry asked.

"They won't, don't be silly."

"You sure? There sure are a lot of them." Harry looked around 25 people was a lot of people.

"Yeah. Just try to avoid Samantha and Jackie." Hermione sighed.

"Why?"

"They are like Lavender and Parvati."

"Gossip twins." Harry whispered.

"Hermione!" Called a woman's voice.

"Hi Aunt Elaine." Hermione hugged the woman.

"Hi sweetie, and who is this?"

"Aunt Elaine this is Harry. Harry this is my Aunt Elaine."

"It is nice to meet you." Harry said as the woman's eyes darted up to his scar.

"You too, dear. How did that happen?" Aunt Elaine asked referring to his scar.

"A car crash, my parents died, I lived." He gulped.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." She patted his shoulder

"It is okay." Harry shrugged glanced at Hermione.

Aunt Elaine turned towards Hermione "Sweetie where did your mother go?"

"Uh... She's standing with Aunt Emily." Hermione looked around for her mother.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome"

"Mione, why is no one eating?" Harry looked around at the untouched table full of food and all the people

"We're waiting for Aunt Patty, lives in the states. She's a bit like Tonks, actually." She said as she noticed a car driving on the wrong side of the road, the right as opposed to the left. "And that's her!" Hermione laughed

"I think Pat is here!" Dan called to the family.

The car that was driving on the wrong side of the road took about two minutes to park and the driver took another minute to walk up the two flights of stairs.

"Hi everyone!" She called when she made it up the stairs.

"Hm... do I know you?" She said to Harry.

"No Aunt Patty, you don't know him." Hermione said

"My name is Harry." Harry extended his hand to shake Patty's hand.

"Well, I guess you figured out I'm Patty so it's nice to meet you." Patty shook Harry's hand.

"Aunt Patty, how was the flight over?" Hermione asked.

"Cramped seats but it was alright. The prospect of seeing my family was enough to get me through it." She hugged her niece

"Well, that sounded interesting." Hermione smiled.

"Oh what's that on your hand there missy?" Aunt Patty smirked.

Hermione blushed, "A ring, my engagement ring." She said looking at Harry. "I guess you must have figured out that its Harry here. Please don't tell anyone, I want to announce it and surprised everyone all at once."

"Alright. Where did she meet you?"

"On the train to school; looking for a toad." He laughed to himself.

"Looking for a toad?" Patty asked confused.

"A classmate's pet." Harry laughed, "Poor Trevor."

"We became friends two months later." Hermione started to laugh.

"That sounds like an interesting start to a friendship." Patty turned from the teens and addressed the crowd, "Are we all going to eat are not?"

"Dig in guys!" A male's voice screamed.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"Kevin the little one." Hermione said, bringing Harry over to the line for the food.

"The little one?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"There are two Kevins, the older and younger." She handed him a plate, "Just do this like a buffet."

"Okay." Harry said as he watched the family pile food on their paper plates.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was munching on food and Harry had been introduced to almost everyone. Aunt Emily, Aunt Cathy, Aunt Hanna, Uncle Anthony, Uncle Ernie, Kevin (both), Angelica, Jackie, Samantha, Alicia, Natalie, Uncle Pete, Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Brian, Aunt Susan, Jennifer, Jonathan, Victoria. In the twenty minutes, that Harry with meeting everyone Hermione kept her left hand in her pocket. After awhile, someone came running up the stairs screaming "Hello."

"Oh no." Hermione groaned, "Harry before he gets up here, this is Nick. I've known him since I was born. So please be nice to him. And FYI, he knows about magic."

"Okay." Harry nodded as Nick ran up behind them.

"Were you talking about me dear?" Nick poked Hermione in the side.

"Nick, this is Harry." Hermione smiled poked him back, "Nick, I was just telling him who you are."

"No you weren't." Nick tried to mock her

"Oh, yes, I was." Hermione smiled, "Why don't you go say hi mum. She misses her cute widdle Nicky."

"Oh don't mess with me." He put his hand on his hips

"No it's, you shouldn't mess with me." Hermione smirked, "Gilbdy Mimblety." She said dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah yeah. I get it." Nick said a walking away, "Oh by the way Herm, nice ring."

"Nick, I swear, if you tell anyone..."

"You'll kill me, I know, I know." Nick said.

"No, I won't kill you, just maim and torture are you." Hermione called out

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked

"Nick is like an older brother to me. His mum was an alcoholic and died from overdrinking a few years ago. I never met her; my parents would always take care of him." Hermione said, smiling, "Harry, don't worry about it."

"Alright." Harry said, "So Mione, when you want to tell your family about us and you know?"

"No better time than the present." She stood on the table, "Can I please have everyone undivided attention for just a moment?"

"HERMIONE JANE! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Emma screamed across the backyard at her daughter.

"Mum, please! Everyone just please!" Hermione yelled, "Now that everyone here has met Harry. And everyone has told me that you like him. Let me tell you something about him."

"Hermione, please, no." He begged.

"Harry is a great guy, and I love him. It's not that 'oh I love him, he's so cute' teenager crush thing. This, what Harry and I have, is real love and nothing anyone can say or do is going to change that." Hermione looked at Harry. "The main reason that I am standing on the table, scared to death of how high I am, is because I wanted to tell all of you that at the end of my last school year, Harry proposed me and I said yes." She got off the table with some help from Harry and sat back down.

After her speech, there was a stunned silence, followed by an uproar of disapproval, just because they were so young. In all the loud screaming issuing from her family members, Hermione suggested to Harry that they take a walk toward Hogsmeade to let the family cool down a bit.

They made their way down the stairs and stood in the empty roadway. Hermione looked down the hill that they drove the car up and Harry glanced down the other side of the hill.

"So Mione, which way is Hogsmeade?"

"The opposite way we came up here."

"Do you want to walk or apparate?"

"Walk for a bit, I guess."

"Alright." Harry said and took her hand, "Your family is a bit scary."

"They didn't take the news all that well." Hermione shrugged, as they saw the shrieking shack appear in the distance.

"Wow, its close. Do you want to apparate to the clearing?"

"Yeah."

In the village of Hogsmeade, they walked down the Main road. When Hermione came up with an idea to pass a little bit of time. "Let's go over to the three broomsticks."

"And bring some firewhiskey back to the party right?" Harry looked hopeful.

"No but we can go to Honeydukes and bring something back from there."

"Treacle tart?" Harry smiled.

Hermione laughed, he loved when he smiled, "Maybe, Harry, maybe." She gave him a kiss

They grasped each other's hands, and slowly meandered their way over to the three broomsticks. They were happy that the street was always noisy so that a private conversation couldn't be overheard at. When they stepped inside of the three broomsticks, they found a table near the door. Harry ordered their 'usual' which was a Butterbeer.

"Mione, have you gotten anywhere on the bridesmaids' dresses?" Harry asked as he placed in her drink in front of her.

"Are you kidding?" She took a sip from her drink. "I only thought of the color. What I do know, is that they won't be ugly."

"Well that's good. Ginny will be happy."

"Yeah, but I'll be happier." He smiled and kissed him on the lips. The door to the pub opened and a gigantic man stepped through the doorway.

"Hiya, Harry 'n' Hermione." Called the man who had just stepped through the door.

"Hello, Hagrid." They both said, gesturing for him to sit down at the table.

He sat down across from the two teens before him, "So what brings the two of you here?"

"Escaping the criticisms of her family." Harry answered

"They don't fully approve of the engagement." Hermione looked down at her hands. "We are too young I guess." Harry put one of his hands on top of hers

"No you two aren't." Hagrid said as Madame Rosmerta came over to their table to take Hagrid's order. Hagrid told Madame Rosmerta his order, and she walked away to go get it.

"To them we are." Hermione stated. "But you know what? I don't care because they can't tell me how to live my life anymore." Hermione's eyes lit up and I came to a realization.

Hagrid, Hermione, and Harry sat in The Three Broomsticks until they had finished their drinks. Harry and Hermione eventually left the pub and went to Honeydukes in order to pick up a desert for the family. They grabbed an interesting looking pack of a decorated brownies 'each sprinkle sparks in your mouth' and some treacle tart they also got a few bars of normal Honeydukes chocolate just to bring home.

Hermione and Harry apparated to where they disapparated from earlier and they walked back towards her uncle's house. They climbed the stairs and announce that they were back from their walk.

"Where did you go?" Hermione's oldest cousin demanded.

"To a village, a few miles from here. Harry and I got some desert there for everyone." Hermione took the Honeydukes bag from Harry's hands and placed it on the table. She opened the box with brownies in it.

"Wow, those look really good." Hermione's cousin mumbled.

"Listen, everyone. Harry and I understand that we are young, but as I said earlier we are in love. Nothing can or will change that fact. Now either accept the fact that I'm getting married in October or surprised when you get the invitation. The choice is yours to make." Hermione said family, and they walked over to chairs and sat down.

Harry and Hermione lost track of the time it took for Hermione family to come over to them, most of them did. The members of the family that had come over apologized for freaking out and congratulated them on the engagement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

OK I know it's rushed but I swear this story will be more fluffy then the last and longer. I'm probably including their second date and more. Parties, planning, and panicking to come. Next Chapter involves an evil Daily Profit and questioning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! (I wish I did though)

Just Mione


	2. Chapter 2

This Plan Will Work

Chapter 2 Rumors

It was few weeks after the dress shopping and the news that "The Great Potter/Granger Wedding" was for that coming up Halloween. In those few short weeks Harry and Hermione had put job training applications in, Hermione submitted one for St. Mungo's and Harry found out that the England Quidditch team needed a new seeker so he applied, of that didn't work out he could be an Auror. Hermione and Harry were turning the pages of the _Daily Profit_ while their breakfasts became colder. Harry started to laugh as he clutched on to the entertainment section of the paper, he was scanning it for any wedding information that somehow leaked to the Profit.

"Mione, the Wizarding world thinks you're pregnant." He said between laughs, pounding his fist on the table as he laughed.

"We both know that I'm not." She stated picking up her tea cup and took a sip.

"Hermione are you?" her mother asked as she entered the kitchen.

"No Mum," She spit her tea out on to her plate, "I never had…well you know." Hermione sopped up the tea with a paper napkin.

"Mione, look at the picture." Harry handed her the piece of newspaper he had been holding, still laughing.

"They made me fat!" Hermione flicked her wand, making it dump the food, from her plate, to the rubbish bin and place her plate in the sink. At this Harry gave her a look that said don't abuse magic.

"Darling, I think that picture might be from when your father made you wear the fake pregnancy belly just so you two…"

"No it's not it's the picture Colin took of us when we were leaving the library. How did that picture get displayed to the public?" Hermione stood up, holding the paper in one hand reading the article.

"Colin sold it or it was found in a rubbish bin somewhere?" Harry suggested, as she tossed the paper on to the counter, in anger.

"Oh that reminds me," She sat back down, "Who will be taking pictures at the wedding, because I have to tell the planner?"

"Oh. I wrote to Colin last night." Harry said, "Since it's a weekend he will be let out of school to be able to go."

"Oh, so that's why you were up later then normal last night." Hermione muttered, buttering a slice of toast.

"I was waiting for Hedwig to come back from hunting." Harry said in his defense, as he took a sip of his tea.

"Sorry." Hermione said looking into her tea cup, something missing, "Mum pass me the milk please?" She glanced at the clock, "And Harry, it's almost eight, you get to tryouts now mister!" She demanded, as she put a little milk in the tea.

"Bloody hell, your right." He glanced at his watch, stood up and ran from the room. Hermione shook her head, sighing.

"Harry your broom is up stairs, darling!" she screamed, standing up and retrieving a water bottle, from the cupboard, and pumpkin juice from the fridge

"What in god's name is that?"

"Pumpkin juice, want some?"

"What does it have in it?"

"It's just pumpkin juice, like apple juice only made with pumpkins." Hermione said pouring some of it into the water bottle. Harry came running down the stairs, broom in hand "Harry here's some pumpkin juice, it's hot out today." She handed him the bottle, and looked at the red robes and jeans he was wearing.

"Thanks, Mione." Harry said trying to flatten his hair; he had placed the bottle in his pocket.

"Your welcome," She smiled, "and don't do that. You look better with your hair messy." She pouted.

"So I look better as a slob?"

"No, you know what I mean." She said, "Good luck, I love you." Hermione whispered and he disapparated. She sat back in her seat and ate the slice of toast she had buttered as she watched her parents leave the house to go to work. The doorbell rang shortly after her parents left the house. Hermione got up and answered the bell. "LINDA!" Hermione hugged the girl

"Hi. How are you?" Linda asked as they walked into the living room

"I'm great, and guess what?" Hermione said, excitedly, as Linda sat on the couch

"You got into Oxford?" Linda asked, mocking the girl

"No!" Hermione said happily

"Then what?" Linda asked

"I am getting married!" She sat down on the couch, next to her friend

"Oh my god! Who? When? Where?" Linda bounced as she looked at Hermione's ring "Beautiful." She muttered

"Remember Harry?" Hermione asked, Linda nodded "On Halloween, at my church." Linda started to squeal

"Congratulations." Linda cried, "I have to ask, why so soon? Are you pregnant or something? Do we have to throw you two showers?"

"No, I couldn't be…" Hermione said looking pensive

"Did you lose it?" Linda asked

"Yeah, but we have always used protection every time, one way or another." Hermione said to brush the situation off, "We're getting married so soon because no one ever really knows how much time they have left, and with his life, you never know." She said seriously

"AW!"

"No, not 'AW!' we learned that lesson because someone close to us almost died a few years ago." Hermione snapped

"Oh, sorry. Er… how did this person almost die?" Linda asked hesitantly

"He was almost killed by his cousin over two years ago, we all thought he was dead, but he thankfully wasn't."

"His own cousin?"

"Yeah that family hates each other." Hermione shuttered remembering some of the stories Sirius told her and Harry, "So anyway, do you want to be one of my bridesmaids and help me pick out the dresses?"

"Yes of course, what are we waiting for?" Linda grabbed one to the magazines from the table and started to flip through the pages "So Hermione what color are you leaning towards?"

"Uh… like a scarlet red." Hermione said looking up from her magazine.

The two girls sat there flipping through the magazines, marking pages, that Hermione approved of, until harry came home, placing his broom in the cupboard under the stairs, so that Linda would not see it.

"Oh Harry your home." Hermione closed the magazine. "Linda you've met Harry before." she stood up and walked over to Harry "So how did it go?" She asked

"Horrible, the ground was muddy and gross." Harry looked upset; Hermione was glaring at him, "Just joking. It went great, I just have to pick up my uniform tomorrow."

"Oh, well that is great." She kissed him on the cheek "Now you do have a best man right?"

"Yeah, I asked Ron already."

"Is he still with Luna?"

"No they broke up last week."

"Oh, great." She sighed as they all heard loud angry knocking at the door "I'll go get that." Hermione gulped, going to the door, she opened it and saw Ron and Ginny fuming "Guys what's wrong?"

"Ron you get Harry, I get Hermione." Ginny growled approaching Hermione with an evil smirk on her face

"Gin, what is it?" Hermione said holding her hands out walking into the kitchen, as Ron ran over to Harry and took him upstairs

"Like you don't know." Ginny growled as Hermione took a cup out of the cupboard and filled it with tea from her wand

"Ginny…speak in human like English." Hermione handed Ginny the tea

"Did you see _The Daily Profit_ this morning?" Ginny growled and sipped her tea

"Yeah…" Hermione mumbled

"So, is it true?" She yelled

"NO, you bloody moron!" Hermione put her head in her hands, "That picture is from _Hogwarts_ when Ron was practicing the enlarging spell and hit me in the stomach with it, when Madam Pomfrey was out. So, Ginny, tell your mother that I am not."

"Oh ok, now that this little mess is cleared up." Ginny smiled sitting down on the couch, leaving the tea in the kitchen "How are the wedding plans going?"

"All I know is that I am getting married on Halloween and we have hired a planer." She sat down grabbing a magazine, "Gin, would you be my maid of honor?"

"Oh my god of course!" Ginny got up and hugged Hermione

"Oh, and do you have any objections to the color red? I swear it won't clash with your hair, cause we will put the hair up."

"You know I love the color, or my hair would be a different color."

"Oh ok."

"Why did you want to know, anyway?"

"The dresses."

"Oh, duh." Ginny picked up the paper "Er…Hermione can I bring someone to the wedding?"

"As a date?" She said in a sing-song voice

"Yeah, I got back together with Dean." Ginny bit her lip as Linda came rushing down the stairs screaming that she _had _leave

"Bye Lin." Hermione sighed "That's great gin." She said happily "Now I have to go see why she ran out of here." She stormed up the stairs to see, Harry discussing his sex life with Ron. "Harry James Bloody Potter!" She screamed. _Why is he doing this! _

"…And then we had…heh heh…" he closed his eyes, and opened them again "Hi Hunny." He mumbled

"Hello, _Darling._" She snarled

"Whatever it is, Ron did it!" Harry pointed at Ron

"Ron did you do it?" Hermione asked, Ron shook his head "Well then, Ron didn't do it so that must mean you did it." She pointed at Harry, Harry shook his head "Harry I know you did it, and you're in here discussing our sex life with Ron, of all people!"

"Yeah, then we had a blast on the roller coaster." Harry finished his sentence from before

"So you two kissed in a public bathroom and then went on a roller coaster?" Ron asked in disbelief

"Oh my god! Harry, your telling Ron about our second date?" Hermione asked. _How could I be so stupid? Harry would never discuss our sex life with anyone, well except me but that is a different story._

"Yeah, why?" Harry asked, "It was a fun day."

_Harry waived a jewelry box in Hermione's face, as Hermione sat on the common room couch, it was wrapped in birthday wrapping paper with a birthday card attached to it. She was tolerating his taunting for about ten whole minutes already, she stood on the couch, and he stepped up on it too. She started jumping up and down to the couch trying to reach his raised arm, but his darned seeker reflexes didn't let her even grab his arm. As Harry was laughing at her, Ron walked down the stairs with a package and a card, which he handed to Hermione._

"_Thank You Ron, but you didn't have to." She glared at Harry, "And thank you for not taunting me with it."_

"_Your Welcome Mione." Ron said and looked up at Harry "Just give her the jewels already." He laughed_

"_Alright...alright." Harry sighed, stepping off of the couch and helping Hermione down, "Happy 17__th__ Birthday, Hermione." He handed the gift to her; right after she opened the one Ron gave her. It was a book, _2000 defensive and offensive spells for the cautious witch and wizard.

"_Thank you, both of you." She sat down on the couch, took the card off of the box and opened the envelope, taking the card out of it. On the outside it said Happy Birthday and Harry signed his "autograph", he scribbled on the paper, just as a joke, which Hermione laughed at. She opened it and the card started singing like a howler, but it sang, in Harry's voice, The Happy Birthday song (_Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday Dear Hermione Happy Birthday to you_) "How…Wow… Thank you." She said breathless and surprised that he could do that spell, she was trying to learn it but she just couldn't get it, she got the howler one, but just not that one _

"_Mione it's just a simple charm, open the box." He gestured to the box, she opened it to find an earring, bracelet and necklace._

_They were small diamond earrings, a thin gold tennis bracelet, and a gold name plate necklace, "Hermione", with the 'H' in diamonds and the dot above the 'I' in the shape of a heart. He picked the jewelry up out of the box. He fastened the bracelet around her wrist, put the earrings on her, and hooked the necklace on her neck. When he put the necklace on her, he had graced her neck and she shivered slightly, he asked if she was ok, but she shrugged it off. Then he whispered in her ear. "Look in the box again." She found two tickets to an amusement park, in London._

"_Harry, it's beautiful, thank you." She turned her head and kissed him. Harry snapped his fingers and a birthday ice cream cake appeared with 17 burning candles that weren't dripping any wax_

"_Make a wish." Harry gestured. She took a breath in and blew out all of the candles on the cake in one breath. Ron was whispering in Harry's ear and Harry was blushing looking at Hermione. "Okay you two, what is this about?"_

"_Ronald is being crude." Harry said dignified (1), crossing his arms_

"_Never talk like that again." Hermione looked at him, as she hit Ron over the head for his comment, whatever it was_

"_Ouch! That hurts!" Ron ducked under her approaching hand, "Harry hold her back!"_

"_No I'll let my guard cat attack!" Harry said joking _

"_I am not a cat!" Hermione stopped trying to hit Ron _

"_You were." Harry hissed in her ear_

"_And you two were Crabbe and Goyle, you don't see me calling you two those names now do you?" Hermione crossed her arms_

"_Ok I get your point." Harry mumbled_

"_Uh…Guys the cake is _melting_!" Ron screamed. Hermione pointed her wand at the cake and it split into 3 slices, it was one of those 2-4 people cakes. They each took a slice and began eating them _

"_You know all day I thought you two forgot, because neither of you said happy birthday to me this morning _

"_How could we!" Harry and Ron said automatically looking offended_

"_You reminded me almost ten times yesterday." Harry said_

"_I know you two didn't forget though." Hermione said, "You know the ministry sent me a portkey and a guide to apperation and side-along apperation. It's weird they are like forcing me to go learn." Hermione picked up the book Ron had given her, from the table, where she placed it earlier to open the one Harry gave her._

"_I think it's because the ministry finally realized that a war is going on and apperating away from danger is the best thing, for most people." Harry said regretfully and he stretched his arms up above his head yawning_

"_Yeah, but you know I would stay and fight." _

"_We all would." Ron said sadly _

"_Alright, this is Hermione's birthday we should be happy…" He smiled like an idiot "…not talking about such depressing stuff."_

"_Harr…you started the war talk."_

"_I know. It's just…never mind." He sighed_

"_You're worried about the prophecy huh?" Hermione asked_

"_Yeah a little, just…you know."_

"_OK, quit it! Stop! No more war talk!" Ron screamed "We almost lost Sirius last year! My brother left the family! Some people in school lost their families!" Ron stood up towering over them _

"_Ron don't you think I know this already!" Harry stood up screaming_

"_You don't understand the whole impact!"_

"_WHAT! I don't understand the whole impact! In the last war I lost my parents, became an orphan, in one night, one in whish I should have died! This time I almost lost my godfather, the best bloody substitute to a real dad I will ever have! You are like my brother so I know how it felt when Percy left! I've almost been killed or have you forgotten that! First year, second year, saving your sister I might add, fourth year he used __me__ to come back, last year The Department of Mysteries! Ron I think I know more about this that you do!" Harry screamed _

"_You know…" Ron started to say_

"_BOYS! STOP IT!" Hermione pushed the two away from each other, "Guys, just drop the subject for now, ok?" She looked between the two of them; they nodded; "Now Harry, the day after tomorrow, we can go to the amusement park." She turned towards the girls' staircase, "Now I'm going to bed before either of you start fighting again or worse drive me crazy." She stormed up the stairs_

"_Sorry 'bout that." Ron clapped Harry on the back as they started going up their stairs _

"_Ron, my fault. I started screaming at you. So anyway, did I schedule a practice for Saturday, I can't remember."_

"_No, one on Sunday though."_

"_Oh ok." Harry said as he opened the door of their dorm room _

_The day Harry and Hermione were going to the amusement park; Harry woke up early and got dressed in his favorite pair of dark blue jeans, a Weasly sweater, and a pair of trainers. He walked down the stairs into the common room; he walked over to Ron who was playing chess with Dean. Ron was winning at the moment._

"_Hey Ron. Did Hermione come down yet?" He asked walking over to the game_

"_Knight to B-4." Ron looked up from the game; "I didn't see her." He looked back at the game to see Dean taking one of his pawns_

"_I guess she had to wash her hair or some thing…" he mumbled walking away. He walked right into Ginny who was running down the stairs. "What's the rush?"_

"_Running away from Hermione, she chucked a _book_ at me."_

"_Why? What did you do to provoke her?"_

"_I just went to borrow a quill, I broke mine."_

"_Was she getting dressed and you walked in on her or something, because she said she hates when people do that to her." _

"_She was fixing her hair, pulling it up, it was sticking to her neck."_

"_Oh ok." He sat down on the arm of the couch. Hermione walked down the stairs a minute later in jeans, a black turtleneck sweater and she had a large (2) black purse _

"_Hey Harry." She walked over to him and took his hand. "Let's go down to breakfast." _

"_Alright." Harry said and slowly started walking down the stairs_

"_So Harry are we apparating or should I create a portkey?"_

"_Let's just apparate. We don't want to get into any trouble now would we?" Harry said as they sat down at the table in the great hall. They each had a big breakfast, because they would be running around an amusement park all day. After they finished eating, they walked over to the one-eyed witch statue. They opened the statue up and headed down the passage way until they bumped in to the trap door, Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and they apparated to Diagon Alley _

"_Why did we go here?" Harry asked, in pure disbelief _

"_Did you want me to apparate in front of a ton of muggles, and get in serious trouble?" _

"_No I get you're point."_

"_Good." She said and walked through the Leaky Cauldron, out in to the muggle street where she called a cab. They both got in the cab, and she told the driver where they wanted to go, the amusement park. They sat in the back of the cab just talking about nothing really, just like, school, who is on the 'team', how the 'club' (DA) is going, and stuff like that. As they pulled up to the entrance to the park Harry paid the man and they got out of the car._

"_Mione, you have the tickets right?" He asked worry filling his voice as he searched his pockets, finding only his wand, his wallet, and an every flavor bean _

"_Yeah, why else would I have this?" She held the purse up, he acknowledged that she said she had the tickets and he looked up at a huge upside down roller coaster, "Come on." She pulled on his arm _

"_I want to go on _that_." He pointed at it_

"_You can." She squealed, "I'm not." she shook her head_

"_Oh come on, where is that sense of adventure and bravery?" He pouted _

"_I left it in the cab." She said crossing her arms and walking up to the gates_

"_Please, for me?"_

"_Oh fine, but if I don't like it, I'm not going on another one." She handed the security guard the two tickets, and walked through the metal detector, which beeped they checked that they didn't have any weapons (3). _

"Ok, fair enough." He walked over to a map trying to find the coaster that he saw. He grabbed a hand held map and started leading them towards the direction it was in. "Lucky I can read maps." He mumbled to himself

"_Yeah luck break." She nudged him in the ribs, "Harry, after this can we go on the bumper cars?" She asked as they walked past the bumper cars_

"_Yeah why not?" he said and they got in the line for the coaster, it was only a twenty minute wait. They stood on the line and waited until they got up to the car, which they sat down in. As the harness fell down around them and locked in place, Hermione got nervous._

"_Harry, I can't do this." She whispered into his ear_

"_Yes you can. If you're scared hold my hand." He said placing his hand on her knee. _

_The ride started moving and Hermione grasped Harry's hand. It moved in a diagonal slope upward, then plummeted down, when it headed toward the ground Hermione screamed "We're going to die!" As soon as she said that the car headed back up into the air again, and into a series of loops. By the time the ride was over Hermione was smiling and laughing. Harry helped her out of the seat and down the exit ramp._

"_You know what?"_

"_No what?"_

"_That was actually fun." _

"_Yeah it was." Harry agreed "So you want to go to the bumper cars now?"_

"_Yes, I love the bumper cars." She steered him over to the line for the cars_

"_Why are there so many lines?" Harry complained_

"_Because it's a popular place." She took his hand and placed it on her arm _

"_What are you doing?" He hissed in her ear, as she apparated them inside of the ring (4), where the cars are. They each took a car and sat down in them, the ride started and within seconds Hermione crashed in to Harry's car. "Mione!" he screamed "That was not fair!" _

"_We're supposed to crash into people." She speed away laughing, crashing into as many people as she could. Harry tried catching up to her to ram her but by the time the ride was over he only hit her once. They got off the ride and stood off the side of the exit gate. _

"_Mione, do you want to see _The Tiger Halloween Show_?" Harry held the map in his hands_

"_Yeah. When is it?" _

"_Uh…4:30 and 8:30." Harry ran his finger across the paper_

"_Lets go to the 4:30 one." Hermione said "We can head back to the castle afterwards and you won't be tired for you're game tomorrow." _

"_It's a practice." Harry mumbled putting his arm around her shoulders, "Now where to?" He held the map in her face_

"_How about that one?" She pointed at a big blue metal tower_

"_Sure." He said and they ran over to it and down the line. They waited and once they sat down in the cold blue steal seat the ride rude up the shaft and free fell down it, it followed a track and lead to a comfortable ending point. "Wow that was like the 'Wonky-Faint.' Rush and all." Harry helped her out of the seat, "You know you always say it wrong?"_

"_I _used_ to say it wrong, I know how to say it now."_

"_Then say it." He teased her as they walked towards the bathroom_

"_The Wronski Feint." She said as she walked to the door of the woman's bathroom and peaked in, "Long line." She looked around and noticed a 'family bathroom' (5) and she pulled Harry in there and into an empty stall and closed the door, holding it closed with her back. _

"_What is wrong with you today?" Harry asked open mouthed _

"_Nothing." She said and kissed him, "Now we're going to another roller coaster_

_The two apparated around the park, lines are long you wouldn't want to wait either. Around four o'clock it got 'spooky' they turned on fog machines and people came out dressed in 'scary' Halloween costumes, like zombies, mummies, banshees, werewolves, and of course witches (ugly scary ones). When Harry saw this he nudged Hermione and pointed at the 'witch' laughing at Mione. Hermione nudged him back and pointed out that she had a broom. _

_They headed over to the Tiger show where the tigers chased huge balloons that were 'escaped ghosts' at the end of the show they went into the gift shop and Harry _insisted_ on buying Hermione something, so she grabbed a cute little stuffed white tiger and he paid for it. _

They left the park and apparated back to the passageway. The two walked up to Gryffindor tower and Hermione ran up the girl's staircase to put the tiger on her bed. They had promised Ron, that when they got back they would tell him all about the date and meet him for dinner. They told him all about the date they just left out all kissing, Ron didn't need to know that and apparating around the park.

"Apparation is sure useful." Hermione mumbled

"Yeah, side-along is too."

"Well you don't have to use that any more now do you?" Hermione asked getting defensive

"No, I don't." he mumbled as the door creaked open

"Ron it's almost twelve can you get me home?" Ginny poked her head into the room

"Yeah." Ron grumbled standing up, "Harry I'll meet you at two o'clock where?"

"Outside of the Leaky Cauldron then we can got over to the tux place." Harry smiled as Hermione sat on the bed next to him and started tickling him

"Thanks." Ron gave Harry thumbs up and apparated home with Ginny

"Hermione, that tickles." Harry squealed as he squirmed around on the bed

"That's why they call it tickling." She put her head down on the pillows. Harry leaned over her and kissed her neck. "Harry I love you and all but not this, not tonight."

"Why?" He pouted

"Because I have an interview in the morning and we have to get furniture for our house."

"Put the furniture off." He kissed her forehead

"We're moving in the day after tomorrow, we need a bed at least."

"We can sleep on the floor."

"No we can't."

"I did it for ten years of my life."

"And you want to repeat that, situation?"

"No you're right let's go."

"Good." She stood up and picked up the phone, "Hello Sandy can you put my mum or dad on the phone please?"

"Sure one minute Hermione. Mr. Granger, your daughter is on the line for you."

"Hermione what's wrong?" He gasped

"Nothing, just letting you know, Harry and I are going furniture shopping."

"Oh ok, just don't get a coffee table."

"Why?"

"The… Your mother got you two one."

"Oh ok. I'll just act surprised. I got to go Harry is getting impatient." She hung up the phone, "Remind me no coffee table."

"No coffee table." He repeated

"Lets go." She rolled her eyes and shook her head

"Alright." He handed Hermione her purse. They went out side and got in Hermione's car and drove over to a furniture outlet. They walked inside of the store and immediately a sales person approached them.

"Can I help you two today?" The man asked Harry as Hermione looked around

"Yes. Were looking for three bedroom sets, sofas, a dining room set, and a patio set." Hermione said quickly, in her out of the text book tone

"We just bought a house and have no furniture." Harry said, "Well except a coffee table."

"Newlyweds?"

"Not yet, were engaged." Harry said, "Do you have a king size four poster bed that curtains can be hung from?"

"Yes this way."

They walked around the store and got all the furniture that Hermione said they needed. The things that they bought would be delivered they day they were to move into the house.

"Mission successful?" Harry asked as they got in the car

"Yeah it… Oh no we forgot an office." She stepped out of the car

"Mione you have a desk and bookshelves at home." Harry put a hand on her shoulder

"Thanks for reminding me." She sighed closing the door of the car

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed! Wow longest chapter ever for me! I just scared my self. I know the date was a bit corny but best I could do. By the way I'm looking for a BETA If anyone will do that for me please PM me. Right my disclaimer.

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter, happy every one!

Just Mione


	3. Chapter 3

This Plan Will Work

Chapter 3 Welcome to the Working World

The next day Hermione woke up around 4:30 a.m. and rushed around the house, even though her interview with St. Mungo's wasn't until two thirty. She took a shower, started to get dressed in a set of robes designed for business, which took about an hour. Her nerves were creping up on her slowly so to ignore the nervous feelings she decided to make breakfast for her parents and Harry. As she was cooking Harry snuck down behind her.

"It smells good down here." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh my god, you scared me!" She held the spatula up flinging cooking grease all over him.

"So you're going to duel me with that?" Harry asked chuckling

"Of course not, and why would I duel you?" She batted her eyelashes jokingly

"Because you threatened to hex me if I didn't go to sleep." He held her close to him

'That was because I had to wake up early." She relaxed in his arms.

"Mione you have to be at Mungo's, at 2:30 _relax_." He kissed the top of her head affectionately

"I know I shouldn't worry so much, but it's not like a test with definite answers, it's a job."

"I know, I know." Harry took the spatula from his fiancé, "I'll cook the eggy bread, it's burning." He looked at the frying pan.

"Oh thanks." She ducked form under his arms

"It's no problem. It's the only good thing that came out of the Dursleys." He muttered bitterly. Hermione kissed him on the cheek and he gave her a look asking, 'what was that for?'

"For having to deal with those people." Hermione kissed him again

"Thanks." Harry kissed her back, "Mione, can you hand me a thing to put the food on?" She nodded and wordlessly she handed him a platter. He placed the eggy bread on the platter "Two each?" Harry asked

"How many did I make?"

"Uh… let me count." Harry mumbled. "Uh eight, yeah eight."

"Then yeah, two each." She walked over to the drawer and took out four forks and four knives. She then got four plates all of which she handed to Harry and he set the table quickly.

Hermione started to make a pot of tea and opened the fridge, "Butter, syrup, cinnamon, and powered sugar; Do we need anything else?" Hermione asked pulling the items she named out of the fridge and cupboards

"Tea or firewhiskey." Harry said sitting down in his chair, obviously joking about the firewhiskey

"The tea is brewing and were not drinking firewhiskey this early in the…" Hermione was cut off by her mother and father walking down the stairs both giving her a weird look, "Morning Mum, Morning Dad. I just made eggy bread it's on the table."

In the hours leading up to two o'clock (she wanted to get there half an hour early) she packed most of her clothes for when she was going to move, all of her muggle electronics, her game boy, walkman CD player, VCR, CDs, video tapes, and cassette tapes. She also packed her small sentimental items, such as the stuffed animal that Harry won for her on their second date and her baby blankets.

"Mione, stop packing let me do it. You have to go to that interview." Harry picked a porcelain doll out of her hand.

"It's two o'clock already?"

"Yeah, Good Luck." Harry gave her a quick kiss.

She stood up and got ready to apparate "Thanks I need it."

"No you don't, you are a smart, beautiful, wonderful woman that is more than highly qualified for this." He hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, but I do need it Mister Potter." She smiled

"Fine you do." Harry let her go so that she could apparate.

She apparated to an ally way behind St. Mungo's and she walked over to the "window display" and casually walked through it to find a room filled with many people with many weird injuries. She saw someone sitting in a chair with two boneless arms, upon seeing that she silently laughed to her self.

She walked over to the information desk and asked the man behind the desk where she could wait for her interview, he directed her to a hallway which had a few benches in it, this hallway lead to a few offices. Hermione was then told that Mrs. Cook would be interviewing her.

Hermione sat down on one of the benches to wait, she only had to wait about ten minutes then a door opened and a woman's voice called Hermione's name. Hermione stood up and walked to the office of Mrs. Cook. Mrs. Cook directed her to sit down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk, and then they both sat down

"Ms. Granger why are you interested in working here?"

"I have always been interested in the medical field and this is the best magical facility in England. I have always felt that I should strive for the best."

"What magical school did you attend?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my house was Gryffindor."

"I attended Hogwarts as well. What were your marks like?"

"Top of my class all seven years. In my fifth and sixth years I was a prefect. In my seventh year I was head girl."

"With Harry Potter then?" Mrs. Cook asked referring to her seventh year

"Yes he was head boy in our seventh year."

"Is there any history of medical practicing in your family?"

"My parents are muggle dentists and my grandfather was a doctor."

"Why do you want to be a healer?"

"I have always been interested in the medical field because of my family and due to the healer at Hogwarts. The healer at Hogwarts would always help anyone who was hurt at all. I really looked up to that. Also another reason is my friends and I got injured a lot in school and the war and in their chosen professions they are going to become injured so I want to know how to help them."

"Miss Granger, we will be sending you an owl with your official acceptance, but you are accepted into the program. Congratulations." Mrs. Cook smiled, "Now I have one more question. It is quite personal so I would understand if you didn't want to answer, but is the reason your getting married so soon is because you are pregnant with Mr. Potter's child?"

"No, I'm not pregnant; the picture in _The Daily Profit _was taken at school when my friend's spell back fired. I was leaving the library when someone took the picture; I was actually looking for a spell or a charm to reduce the swelling at the time." Hermione explained, "The reason Harry and I are getting married so quickly is because we are just simply in love."

"That's sweet." Mrs. Cook smiled ad stood from her seat, Hermione stood up also. "Now the letter that the owl will deliver will explain the scheduling for the training to you. The letter should arrive tomorrow morning. Just report here the day after you get the letter."

"Thank you very much." Hermione said as they shook hands and started to leave the office.

"Oh Miss Granger?"

"Yes?" Hermione turned around quickly

"When is your wedding?"

"Halloween." Hermione beamed

"That's in about three months."

"Yes it is." She bit her lip

"Nervous?"

"No, just worried that Harry and I won't have enough time to finish planning for the wedding."

"Just a suggestion, do your self a favor and get a planner."

"We already did." Hermione smiled "Which reminds me I have to meet with her in a few hours."

"Well then good luck."

"Thank you." She left the office and walked over to an apparation point. She apparated home to find her parents were at work and Harry getting ready to go to the tux place or so she thought. "Hey Harry."

"Hi Mione, how did it go?" He glanced at his watch

"I start the day after tomorrow and lets see that England uniform of yours."

"You want me to try it on for you?"

"Yeah, I do." She said as he stood on the fist step of the stairs. He came back down stairs five minutes later dressed in scarlet robes with a few English flag patches on the robes. His pants were tight and tan, his shirt (sweater) was red with a white and blue stripe across his chest. She raised her eyebrows at him as he stood on the top step. "I'm coming up there." She climbed the stairs smirking

"Mione" Harry started to say when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?" He asked picking her up and hugging her

"Harry sorry about ruining this moment and all but don't you have to go to the tux shop?"

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Nope I went to the place earlier. It was funny but I'll explain later because right now we're…" He kissed her

"A tad busy." She giggled as he kissed her neck

"Yep." He whispered in her ear

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Use your own imagination here. Next chapter has more planning in it and a little less fluff. Drop a review if you've got anything to say.

I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

Just Mione


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bit More Planning

_Harry stood outside of the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Ron, Dean, Shamus, and Neville. He walked inside of the infamous place, knowing Ron he decided to get there early so that he could grab something to eat. He walked over to Tom and asked him if he had seen Ron come in a little while ago._

"_He's in the back." Tom pointed toward a table that Harry saw Ron sitting at._

"_Thank You." Harry said and walked away. "Ron," He said as he stopped at Ron's table and dropped a few galleons on it "let's go, We have an hour." _

"_bhugt wpy?" Ron had a large chunk of food in his mouth. "Sorry, but why?" He asked after he swallowed his food._

"_I understood you. The reason is we have to get back before Mione does." _

"_Why?" Ron wined _

"_She has half an hour before her interview starts and that should last about half an hour then we have to meet with the planner at 4:30. Oh and I almost forgot I have to pick up my uniform for work." _

"_So we have an hour and a half then?" Ron asked_

"_No an hour or less. So are Dean and everyone here?"_

"_Yeah they went to the loo." Ron glanced toward the bathrooms "Harry here has said we have an hour."_

"_Now before anyone says anything the tuxes have been picked out and approved all we have to do is get them sized and shortened or lengthened. I went there as Mione was packing and got mine fitted."_

"_You left her to pack by herself?" Dean asked_

"_I tried to help, she didn't let me." Harry defended him self._

"_She never wants help." Ron sighed_

"_Except well… never mind. Well let's go." Harry fished his car keys out of his pocket and walked towards the door of the pub and out to his car. "Ron you get shotgun." _

"_Shotgun?" Ron looked around for a gun_

"_I meant the front near me." Harry said _

_They all got into the car and Harry drove into the heart of muggle London he finally parked the car. The group of five boys got out of the car and entered the shop. Harry walked up to the man behind the front desk. _

"_How can I help you?" The man asked the group_

"_I talked to you earlier about the rest of my group stopping by today to get their tuxes sized." Harry said _

"_Ah right your Mr. Potter if I'm not mistaken."_

"_Yes that's correct."_

"_Mr. Potter and the rest of you gentlemen please head to the back of the store Sarah is waiting for you lot." He pointed towards the dressing rooms._

_Near the dressing rooms a young woman was sitting on a bench waiting to have something to do. "Ah nice to see you again Mr. Potter." She said as the boys approached her. "So is this for a prom, ball, or are you in a friends wedding?" Sarah batted her eyelashes at Neville. Neville's only response was turning bright red._

"_He's in my wedding." Harry saved Neville from any more embarrassment_

"_Oh. I'll go get the tuxes." Sarah said and walked away really quickly to get the tuxes. She handed them out to the boys and told them to go try them on. She left the back of the shop and went to go help another customer in the front._

_Ron stepped out to the dressing room pants to short and bowtie untied. "Can anyone help me tie this?" He spun in circles hands around his neck. Neville walked out of the dressing room and walked over to Ron and tried to tie the tie but in his attempt he tied their ties together. They started pushing on each other to separate the ties as Sarah walked back in._

"_I'll just…" She backed up_

"_No it's not what it looks like!" Ron and Neville both screamed_

"_Ron did you break up with Luna for Neville?" Harry walked out in his tux_

"_Well you look nice." Sarah muttered as Harry walked over to the two and detangled them and tied Ron's tie for him_

"_Ron were going to give you a crash course in tying bow ties." Neville muttered, still bright red, the tie had been cutting off his air supply _

"_Sorry about them." Harry apologized for his friends, "Neville I agree we should give him lessons."_

"_Lets size these two, and aren't there two more people?" She directed Ron to stand on a wooden block. She started to adjust Ron's pants._

"_Yeah there are." Harry grumbled "Dean, Shamus get out of there already."_

"_Jeez Potter what's the rush." Shamus stepped out tying the tie _

"_You know I have to get home soon." _

"_Oh yeah you're right sorry." He said as Dean joined the group_

"_It's alright, just hurry up." Harry said watching Ron's pants get longer._

_They all stepped on the block and got the proper alterations done to their tuxes. They changed back into their normal clothes and walked out to front of the store where Harry pulled out "the wedding credit card"(Harry and Hermione were using that card for just wedding stuff) Harry let the boys apparate home and he drove Ron back to the Leaky Cauldron which Harry apparated to the Quidditch Field and grabbed his uniform._

"Harry I had asked you to stay home and pack."

"I know but yesterday I promised the boys that we would go to the tux shop."

"Oh alright." Hermione sighed and glanced at her watch "We've gotta go meet the planner."

"I don't want to." He wined

They got ready to go over to the planner and they were going to look at banquet halls once they got there. As predicted they were flipping through a large book of halls that the planner had made up herself. The planner asked them a question that was very important.

"Your guest list, how big is the list?"

"Oh well I've written one out. Let me get it." She dug through her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to the planner:

Guests

Mr. Weasley

Mrs. Weasley

Ginny

Dean

Ron

Luna

Fred

Angelina

George

Alicia

Percy

Penelope

Bill

Flur

Charlie

Date

Shamus

Parvati

Neville

Lavender

Patal

Date

Colin

Date

Tonks

Lupin

Mum (Emma)

Dad (Dan)

Aunt Emily

Uncle Allen

Kevin

Angelica

Aunt Elaine

Aunt Cathy

Samantha

Aunt Hanna

Uncle Ernie

Victoria

Jonathon

Aunt Patty

Uncle Brian

Aunt Susan

Jennifer

Kevin and Natalie

Uncle Pete

Liz

Crazy Cathy

Louis

Grandpa Tim

Grandma Marion

Grandma Carol

Grandpa Frank

Mrs. Figg

Mad-Eye-Moody

Sirius

Cathrine

Professor McGonagall

Hagrid

Madam Maxine

Dumbledore

Katie Bell

Oliver Wood

Nick

Date

Linda

Date

Joe

Date

Anthony

Savannah

Marco

Date

Manny

Quel

Eric

Ali

Robert

Ashley

Chris

Erin

Jessica

Ed

Mrs. Cook

Mr. Cook

Crystal

Corey

"Is there any thing special that needs certain special accommodations?"

"A large dance floor." Harry and Hermione looked at each other, thinking of Hagrid

"Ah so every one invited loves to dance huh?"

"Uh most of them." Harry muttered

"Harry would you like to take dancing lessons, most grooms do?" The planner asked of him.

"Mione, do I need it?" Harry looked over to his fiancé

"To be honest, yes you do." Hermione said "and I do as well."

"I'll contact a dance place." The planner said and picked up the phone. "So when do you want to attend this lesson?"

"A week before the wedding?" Harry asked Hermione

"Yeah, so the 24th." Hermione agreed with him

"Alright then." The planner then told the person on the phone when Harry and Hermione would like their lesson to be. "So you two need a banquet hall right?"

"Yes we do." Hermione answered

"I have a great place for you two. They have a dance floor big enough for 200 people and a large area for tables. This place also has an indoor waterfall, in the cocktail room." The planner passed them a brochure as she checked something on the computer. "According to their website they do not have any reservations for Halloween. Although they are a bit expensive."

"Around how much?" Harry asked

"For your group…Lets see." She typed away on the computer again. "$5000 rental… $200 a head… 89 people." She muttered "22,800 pounds but with an open bar 24,500 pounds. Hermione would your parents be willing to pay this much?"

"actually…" Harry started to correct the woman

"Oh your parents are going to pay? That's great."

"No." Harry said aggressively "We are paying for it all." He pointed between the two

"The parents don't agree?"

"No mine do." Hermione said

"Oh yours don't?"

"Well I wouldn't know, because they are dead."

"Oh…my condolences."

"Its no big deal they've been dead since I was one." He said bitterly

"Excuse us." Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the hallway. "Harry calm down. She is doing all of this for us for really cheep because my mother is good friends with her."

"Then why is she asking ridiculous questions about your mum?"

"I don't know, just be nice."

"Alright." Harry said and they entered the office again "I'm sorry, parents are a touchy subject with me."

"It's understood." She said pleasantly

"Harry I saw this place in one of those magazines I have, it got really good ratings, four and a half out of five. I want to go see it for myself." Hermione looked at Harry

"I can drive over there so that you can see the place firsthand, if you would like." The planner suggested

"I'll take you up on that suggestion." Hermione agreed

The group walked out of the office and into the planner's car. They drove towards the countryside for about 30 minutes until they saw a large building that was made to resemble a medieval castle.

"Wow." Harry said in approval of the hall.

"I agree, Harry, I agree." Hermione kissed his cheek "Lets go have a look around shall we."

After the car was parked the trio exited it and walked towards the building, upon closer inspection the name of the hall was Castle Manor. They took a tour of the Manor to see all of its rooms. The Manor had a chapel room, two cocktail rooms, two banquet halls, a gazebo with a courtyard that reminded Hermione of the Yule Ball courtyard and two separate rooms for the bride and groom (and bridal party) to change and/or store stuff in.

The banquet hall that Harry and Hermione liked the best had a large dance floor and high ceilings. It featured room for twenty round tables and at the moment they saw it the room had close to twenty tables set up one of these tables was a long rectangular table that looked as though it should be for the bridal party to sit at. Harry had said it looked like the professors table at Hogwarts.

As they got back to the car, Hermione was talking excitedly about the highlights of Castle Manor.

"Mione, calm down." Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

"But aren't you more excited now?"

"Yeah, but Mione, calm down." He held her close to him

"Anxious for the big day?" the planner asked them

"Yeah." They said together

"Our one friend has called Hermione my wife for two years already, as a joke of course." Harry said and he received a chuckle

"Yeah just because I have to help you with everything."

"You don't help me with everything." He protested, "You don't help me get dressed or work out or brush my teeth or try to tame my bloody hair…"

"Harry those are personal things. I've helped you god knows how many times with homework, cleaning, packing, reminding you to go to class and work and when to go to bed. Oh and telling you where each bloody article of clothing is."

"Some of those are easy to forget." He mumbled

"As was discussed earlier we are going to head over to the flower shop and order your flowers or at least look at what they have." The planner said as she drove into the heart of London, and arrived at a store entitled "London's Finest Flowers." "Just to refresh my memory what is the color scheme?"

"Burgundy and gold." Hermione said looking right into Harry's eyes as they slid out of the car and walked into the flower shop.

"Henry! Your appointment is here!" The planner screamed as she walked in the door.

"This is about a wedding am I correct?" A man walked out of the back of his shop and towards his customers.

"Yes it is." Hermione responded

"Ok. So what flowers would these love birds like for their wedding?" Henry asked

"I'd like a bouquet of red roses and gold lilies, if that's possible. Harry would you be ok with that?" Hermione asked

"Yeah why?"

"The lilies."

"Mione frankly I like that idea, it's really sweet." Harry smiled

Henry showed them different flower arrangements for the other bouquets, table center pieces, etc. The couple picked their favorite arrangements and place the order for them to be ready for Halloween.

Hermione told Harry that in order for their invitations to be sent out they needed to make a bridal registry at a department store. So they decided to go to Macy's. They walked up to the customer service desk and stood on the line behind a woman with a crying infant. When they finally reached the counter the woman who was working behind it seemed to be highly irritated due to the crying baby.

"Excuse me, we would like to start a bridal registry." Hermione said

"Last names please."

"Potter."

"Granger."

"Date of the wedding?"

"October 31, 1998." Harry and Hermione both said

"Ok." The woman behind the counter got them a plastic scanner that looked like a toy gun. "Take this and click it at the barcode on the items, it'll scan it and send the information to the computer." Harry took the scanner from the customer service lady and pointed it at Hermione humming the mission impossible theme song as they walked away from the desk.

"Stop it." Hermione said taking the scanner away from him, "Lets get this over with so that we can send out the invitations." She walked toward the bedding section

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Hermione said and started clicking the gun at some bed pillows "By the way where were you this morning Hogsmede or La La Land?"

"No I was in Quidditch Land."

"Quidditch Land?"

"Yeah, we play Bulgaria tomorrow. I have to beet him."

"Harry is this your ego talking?"

"No its my pride."

"Pride or ego or jealously?"

"Pride and jealously. I'm the youngest seeker in a century and younger than him when he started, and plus you're my Hermione."

"So its because he was my first boyfriend?"

"Yeah." He shuffled his feet, mumbling.

"Well in that case you should kill Nick."

"What do you mean?" Harry demanded

"Im just joking Harry."

"Huh?" Harry tilted his head slightly

"Nick…He's…uh…well…me and him grew up together. He was devastated when I went to Hogwarts and some what jealous."

"He was jealous?"

"He found out I was a witch and he wished he was a wizard so that he could come to school with me. It was cute."

"Cute?"

"Baby cute." He looked puzzled, "Like how Hedwig is cute or when Sirius transforms kind of cute. Or how that china over there is cute."

"Want me to shoot it?"

"Yeah I want you to shoot it." Hermione shook her head as Harry stole the gun from her hands and proceeded to shoot the china.

"The whole set?"

"Yes four of each."

"Four? They come in boxes of four each."

"I'm thinking Christmas dinner and stuff. The Weasleys, Sirius and Cat, Tonks and Lupin, my parents. You know what get five."

"Alright." He 'shot' the 5 boxes of plates and cups

They continued to walk around the store shooting at different items for the house. A blender, food processor, serving bowls, silverware, knife set, crystal china set, and curtains. Harry was very trigger happy and did not want to give up the gun.

"Don't shoot him!" Hermione yelled when he pointed the gun at a store employee

"Why?" He shot the gun anyway and then because he felt random he walked up to the wall and shot that too.

"Harry why did you shoot the wall?"

"I don't know it was fun."

"OK then. Lets go return this and head home. We have to write those invitations."

"Alright, but can we magic the envelopes?"

"No I write you seal."

"It's a date." Harry laughed

"Yeah." Hermione giggled as they stepped back on the customer service line to wait so that they could hand the gun back and get the little cards that they were going to put in their envelopes to say that the bridal registry was at Macy's.

Ok that was Chapter 4, I know it was a little boring but what can I do about it. If you didn't like it please tell me and I'll try harder on chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (HP London's Finest Flowers castle Manor or Macy's)


	5. Chapter 5

This Plan Will Work

Chapter 5

The box fell and the loud sound of precious porcelain breaking pierced the calm summer air, followed by a loud screech of "What was that?"

"Hermione I'm really sorry." Ron gasped standing in front of the box containing the broken porcelain

"Ron, you are just going to have to fix whatever broke." She hissed "Just put the darn box on the truck!" She told him as she placed the two boxes she was carrying in the truck "I knew I should have put unbreakable charms on everything, but did I listen to myself no." She muttered as she went back into the house to get another box.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued to load the moving truck with boxes. At one point Harry and Ron set up a contest to see who could bring the most boxes down the stairs and out to the truck in five minutes without any magic. Hermione had timed them and Harry won but only by one box.

"Harry are you driving this thing?" Ron asked

"Nope I am." Hermione said as she climbed into the driver's seat

"She knows how?" Ron asked

"Yes Ron I do, it's a lot easier than a flying car." Hermione said and started the truck. "Now boys climb in." They complied with her order.

Attached to the truck was Hermione's car, it was being towed by the truck. As they were driving Harry reminded her that their furniture was to arrive at the house sometime before five o'clock. As she parked the car Ron pretended to retch out of the window.

"Ron give it up. You drove a flying car strait into a tree, if that's not bad driving I don't know what is." Hermione turned the truck off and everyone got out of the truck.

Harry stood on the bumper of the truck and opened the latch for the car and the back door of the truck. "Alright Ron, get the boxes that say 'bedroom' and bring them to the 2nd door at the top of the stairs."

"Bring them in the room?" Ron asked

"Yes" Hermione grit her teeth.

"Ok." He grabbed a box and left

"Harry you get the kitchen. I'll tackle the office." Hermione said

"You sure the boxes for the office are heavy?" Harry asked full of concern

"It's fine the books are like my babies." Hermione said and grabbed a box

"I almost forgot that's your room."

The trio all worked hard on bringing the boxes into the house and spent a few hours running around.

As Hermione was placing a box in the office her cell phone rang. She put the box down and reached into her pocket to retrieve her cell phone. "Hello."

"Hello are you Hermione?"

"Yes I am and you are?"

"I am a customer service representative at Macy's Furniture. I am calling to confirm the delivery of two queen beds, one king bed, two queen mattresses, one king mattress, three dressers, five nightstands, four bookshelves, a sofa, a loveseat, a chair, entertainment center, dining table with six chairs and a patio set."

"Yes I ordered all of that." She was beginning to feel agitated that they had to tell her what she ordered

"As I said I am calling to confirm the delivery of your order for tomorrow, July 8th."

Hermione started to laugh, "Nice joke Fred or is it George?"

"No ma'am this is Macy's and here at Macy's we do not play jokes on our…"

"I understand but what I don't understand is how people cannot follow appointments. My furniture was supposed to be delivered by five o'clock _today_ not tomorrow."

"On the form I have it says July 8th."

"Did someone write down the date wrong or something because I just moved into my new house and now I receive a phone call telling me I am going to get my furniture…"

"Ma'am…"

"_I AM NOT FINISHED YET!_" She yelled and the light in the room flickered slightly "I'm sorry that I am reacting the way I am but it is hard to rely on people as it is in this world and I would think that a international company such as Macy's would be more reliable. For the record, the order is confirmed."

"We are sorry for the confusion and we hope that you will continue to shop with us here at Macy's."

"Ok Thank you, I expect that delivery tomorrow." She hung up her phone and stowed it in her pocket. "HARRY!" She called exiting the office and walking into the kitchen, "Harry we are experiencing a furniture problem."

"What broke?" He groaned

"Nothing, I wish it was that."

"Then what is it?" He turned around after placing a box down

"Our furniture is coming tomorrow."

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, tomorrow the eighth."

"When did you find this out?"

"Just about two minutes ago."

"Bloody Hell. What are we going to do?"

"Sleep in a cupboard?" She joked with him.

"Mione." He warned a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"What?" She feigned innocence, batting her eyelashes

"I guess we are going to have to sleep on the floor or something." Harry sighed. "We have some blankets right?"

"We should." Hermione said slowly. "Oh…uh…yeah we do. We don't have a comforter but we don't need that this time of year. We have sleeping bags!" Her eyes went wide as she remembered what they had

"Where is it all?"

"Either Ron brought it all up stairs already or it's still in the truck."

"I'll be right back." Harry said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room "RON!" Harry called as he ran toward the stairs and he saw Ron walking up the porch with a box in his hands "Hey Ron."

"Oh Hi Harry. Can you help me?"

Harry opened the door for him.

"Oh Ron did you by any chance bring a box or a bag of sleeping bags and blankets up stairs yet?"

"Not sure, Hermione just labeled the boxes with the name of the room on it."

"Were any of the boxes really light?" They started up the stairs

"No well, I wasn't paying attention… maybe there was…I'm not sure." Ron sighed as they entered the master bedroom. "Dear Merlin do you two like stairs or something? There certainly are enough in this house."

"Yeah Ron we love stairs." Harry chuckled "I should start opening some of these boxes." He mumbled and searched his pockets for his box cutter. "Oh well… watch out… ACCIO box cutter." He held out his right hand and waited for the tool to fly to him.

Harry started to open the boxes so that he could find the blankets. Inside of one of the boxes there were many small Ziploc bags full of cloth, each the size of dishcloths

"Look at what Hermione did." Harry held up one of the bags laughing

"I wouldn't expect anything less of her." Ron said as Harry put the box on the side

The trio finally finished unpacking the truck around nine o'clock ad Ron was complaining that he was hungry. When Ron's hunger was announced Hermione smirked and said that she would cook for them but the boys objected to this suggestion because the last time she had "cooked" dinner she almost blew up Mrs. Weasley's stove.

Instead of Hermione destroying the house they ordered pizza and unpacked Harry's wizarding wireless radio. As the night progressed Harry and Hermione asked Ron if he wanted to stay the night. Ron had said yes to this suggestion.

The next morning, the trio was awoken in a very rude manor; they woke up to the doorbell ringing. Hermione, who was the quickest to rise and the most clothed, answered the door. Upon opening the door she saw a tractor trailer with the word Macy's stamped on the side of it.

"Hello I'm here to deliver your furniture." The man on the doorstep said

"Thank You. Give me one minute." Hermione said and turned around "Harry! Ron! Get fully dressed and clean up the blankets the furniture is here." She turned back around to face the delivery man.

"Ma'am your just going to have to tell my team and I where to put everything."

"Alright." Hermione said as the boys ran around cleaning

Hermione directed the moving men where to place the correct furniture in which rooms. Some of the furniture had to be assembled such as the beds and table. After the Moving men left Hermione started to unpack. She started with their clothes then she started on her office.

"Harry!" Hermione called as she was sitting on the floor alphabetizing her books

"Yes Mione?" He stepped into the office

"Can you please go to the store, for groceries and potion ingredients?"

"Yeah just give me a list." Harry replied and Hermione handed him a list

"Make sure you get every single potion ingredient, I'm making Remus his potion and its really complicated."

A few hours later Harry came back into the house yelling and screaming about supermarkets.

"Mione! Do you know of any magical supermarkets?" Harry asked the minute he got home

"No, why?"

"Cause I had to wait half am hour on a stupid line just to buy a few things. Then since I didn't have ID they wouldn't take the credit card, so I had to go make a credit card for that store and it just sucks! But in Diagon Ally I'd never need ID. I'm fed up with Muggles!"

"Another day in the life of Harry Potter huh?" She started to pull the food out of the bags.

"Yeah." Harry groaned and started to help Hermione. When they had gotten to the vegetables Harry was about to put them away when Hermione stole them from him.

"I'm making us soup." Hermione said and pulled out her wand

"In that case I'm calling the fire department."

"You…" She pointed a carrot at his face "Just watch."

"Ok." Harry said and sat on the counter "I'll just watch."

Hermione pulled out a pot and place it on the stove. She pointed her wand at it and filled it with boiling water. As the water continued to boil Hermione chopped up the vegetables and read the back of the pasta box.

Twenty minutes later, Harry was told to be "taste-tester", he was scared. Nothing had burst into flames but he was scared as she approached him holding a spoon.

"Now be honest." She said as he ate what was on the spoon

"How do I put this?" Harry searched for the words "I'm teaching you how to cook, even if it takes all night long." Harry wrapped a arm around her

They spent until 2:30 am in the kitchen. During a conversation that started around midnight Harry tried to explain what cooking is.

"Mione cooking is like Potions. There is an exact science and subtle art to cooking." Harry said holding the spoon in his hand like a wand

"Nice try Harry but talking like Snape isn't gunna work."

"Mione, what your doing is adding the right ingredients and the right amount and letting it cook for a certain amount of time. It's simple watch." Harry said and grabbed a sliver of the chicken they were trying to cook and put it in the frying pan with seasoning and in minutes Hermione was eating the piece of chicken.

"Ohh… where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I know how it feels to be a house elf, I was the Dursley's." Harry said "Now you try." Harry handed her some meat.

In the morning they were exhausted. Harry overslept practice and his trainer flooed to the house and woke them both up. Upon seeing a "stranger" in the house Harry had pulled his wand on the person, he had his wand to the "stranger's" neck.

"Harry." The man squeaked as Hermione ran down the stairs holding his glasses and her wand

"_Expelliarmus_." She had her wand pointed at Harry when she spoke. She handed him his glasses and whispered "You were going to hex your trainer."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Harry gasped as he put his glasses on.

"Don't worry about it. I've now got a story to tell." He chuckled "I had the business end of Harry Potter's wand in my face and lived."

"Ha, Ha, very funny." Harry said sarcastically, "How much of practice did I miss?"

"The whole first half. Chaser, Keeper stuff and an announcement."

"Well what was the announcement?"

"Since a Ireland lost to Bulgaria, the Monday before Halloween England is playing Bulgaria, again. They have a great seeker and…"

"I know about the seeker, believe me." Harry said as Hermione started to chuckle, "Hermione shut up." He groaned

"Fine, I'll just go make breakfast then." She turned to leave

"NO! I'll make it!" Harry exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen

"I want to try, I'm gunna have to learn."

"Alright." Harry walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room. "We had stayed up all night cooking." Harry gestured for his trainer to sit down "The reason Hermione started laughing about Krum is because she had gone out with him. So I'm looking forward to beating him again."

"Oh ok. So are you coming to the second part of practice?"

"Yeah let me go grab my Firebolt."

"Only after you eat!" Hermione screamed from the kitchen

"…Er after I eat." Harry said and not even a minute later they both heard a loud scream from the kitchen "Mione, what happened?" Harry ran in to the kitchen

"Pam in my eye! I sprayed the bloody Pam in my eyes!" Hermione placed the can on the stove

"Mione, I'm gunna eat when I get home. Ok hun?" He kissed the top of her head and took the can off of the stove saying "flammable."

Harry grabbed his broom and left his house with his trainer.

The next day was very hot and humid outside, even though Harry and Hermione had slept with the windows open the room was very hot and stuffy.

"Harry I'm going to open the pool up." Hermione said coming out of the bathroom in a bathing suit

"Alright, want me to help?" Harry pushed the blanket off of himself

"Only if you want to." Hermione said

"Well then wait for me ok?"

"I'll go make you a cup of tea while I wait then."

"Thank you." He stood up, "I'll be down in a minute, I've gotta change."

"Oh hun, where is the chlorine, by the way?" Hermione asked

"I put it in the cabinet under the sink, It should be in there." Harry said as he rummaged through his dresser.

"Ok." She left the room

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Hermione were standing on either end of the pool untying strings that connected the cover to the eyehooks around the edge of the pool.

"On three lets pull this cover off." Harry suggested

"Ok." Hermione agreed

"One…Two…Three!" They grabbed the cover and pulled it off to revel an algae filled pool. The water almost looked black

"Oh dear Merlin that's bad." Harry gasped

"Couldn't agree more Harry."

"Do _we_ have to clean this or is there something that can clean it for us?"

"We have to clean it." Hermione said grimly looking at the black pool

"How?"

"Scrub it off the walls and bottom."

"I'll grab some Gillyweed and dive in."

"Ok I'll help." Hermione said

"No you might get hurt."

"Harry then you can't either."

"No it's just because I know my reaction with Gillyweed different people have different reactions." Harry made up an excuse

"I know that's true so I'll let you slide."

"Ok I'll be right back." He ran upstairs

Hermione went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of iced tea, when the doorbell rang she ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hermione how are you?" asked a woman as she hugged Hermione

"Good Mum. Oh come in." Hermione said

"So how are the two of you?"

"Were both a little busy, working on the house."

"Well it's a new house there is always work to do painting, curtains, cleaning." Her mother looked around the living room as they walked through to get to the kitchen.

"Mione I can't find the thingy!"

"What thingy?" Mrs. Granger mumbled

"It's not in the bedroom or the bathroom or anywhere upstairs. I just can't find it." Harry said as he ran downstairs clad in a bathing suit.

"Harry the Gillyweed is in the cabinet above the fridge next to the crackers."

"Thanks Mione."

"Hermione, that's a very odd name for condoms and a very weird place to keep them, you should really keep them in the bedroom."

"MUM! That's not a…OH GOD." Hermione said as Harry got the Gillyweed "Harry eat that while your outside!" She turned back to her mother "Mum it's a magical herb.

"You two are going to… outside, with a herb?"

"Mum just come outside." Hermione laughed

"Ok." She said unsurely

"Mum seriously it's not what it looks like." Hermione said as she steered her mother outside. As they had stepped outside Harry had jumped in the pool.

"He just jumped in the pool and it's black, he's going to die in there!" She screamed

"Mum, he'll be fine, Gillyweed makes you like a fish. You grow gills and webbed feet and hands when you eat it.

"What?" Emma gasped

"It's a magical herb." Hermione smiled,

"And it does what again, Hermione?"

"It makes you grow gills and your feet and hands become webbed." Hermione explained "Mum would you like anything to drink?"

"Sure, but what do you have?"

"Iced pumpkin juice, orange juice, iced tea, Butterbeer, water, F&G non-alcoholic firewhiskey, regular firewhiskey, milk and soda." Hermione rattled off

"What is this Butterbeer and firewhiskey?"

"Magical world drinks, but it is to early in the day for them."

"I'll stick with water then, I can go get it." Emma placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder

"No mum, I'll help you in there." Hermione stood up "There are some things in the fridge that you might not want to drink." Hermione said thinking of a few potions she had made recently

They went into the kitchen and in the fridge the upper shelf was filled with jugs of potions labeled with names of people and/or types of injuries.

"Now I see what you mean." Emma said as Hermione poured her some water

"When they walked back outside it was to see a pool that was slightly less dirty and they saw a light figure moving around in the pool. After a while the pool was clear but it hadn't been an hour yet. So Harry decided to "show off" by jumping out of the pool like he did in the lake during the second task.

"Hermione, Harry looks very athletic." Emma said as he jumped out of the pool

"Mum!" Hermione coughed as she choked on some of her iced tea

"I think I'm just stating a fact." Emma smiled "Well dear I'm going to head home, let the two of you have some along time." She said suggestively and started to leave but stopped "Are you excited, scared, happy or what for the wedding?"

"Excited but nervous. Nervous about our family. They didn't like the idea of the engagement to much."

"Sweetie they just had to get over the fact that you two are young but in love." Emma smiled and hugged her daughter "So I will see you tomorrow for your dress fitting, right?"

"Yes you will mum." Hermione hugged her mum back as the Gillyweed he ate wore off and he climbed out of the now clean pool

"Mione, where is your mum going?"

"Home." Hermione replied as her mother waved to Harry and left the backyard through the side gate. "Now lets go for a dip in that pool that you cleaned." Hermione smirked and took off the t-shirt she was wearing over her bathing suit

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow that was a long chapter, I just hope it wasn't too boring if it was please tell me so. School is finally done, for now so I may have time to work on my stories. I have a lot of quality typing time at work 'cause it is so boring. Who would think a bowling ally could be so boring? I hope that every body reading this is actually enjoying it, because I enjoyed writing it, tell me what you think. ^_^ The whole pool idea came about because of my pool last summers, I had wished I had Gillyweed and some magic to clean my pool.

Just Mione


	6. Chapter 6

This Plan Will Work

Chapter 6

Harry was sitting in the living room with Ron and a notebook. He was planning the bridal shower and Hermione could not find out.

"Harry why don't you do it here." Ron suggested

"Well Ron, it's supposed to be a surprise."

"What about the Burrow?"

"I was thinking of a restaurant or something. So that we wouldn't have to clean or cook anything."

"Okay Muggle or a magical?"

"Muggle. I need a phonebook." Harry got up and grabbed a big yellow book. "Hello, I'm interested in booking a party at this establishment."

"Yes, what day are you thinking of?" A woman answered on the other end of the phone.

"October 10th, it's a Sunday." Harry referenced a calendar.

"Alright, I'll just need your name, number, and also, what kind of party if this?"

"About a shower for my fiancé. My name is Harry Potter and my phone number is 555-555-1234."

"One last question. How many guests are going to be at the party?"

"Good question. Er… about 50 or so, most likely less."

"Alright, thank you very much."

"Now that was easy." Harry hung up the phone and drank some Butterbeer from a bottle sitting in front of him.

"And now to plan your stag night." Ron smirked

"Ron no, Hermione'll kill me!" Harry was quick to say

"Gin is planning her a HUGE bachelorette party, with a stripper and everything." Ron said tying to make Harry's blood boil

"No she wouldn't do something so…so evil." Harry said as a loud 'pop' was heard in the hallway followed by Hermione's voice

"I swear no one told me about this. No I thought it would be closer to the actual day not in the beginning of September. Yes I'll be there right away. Thank you." Hermione walked into the living room with her cell phone in her hand "Hi Harry." She kissed him on the cheek "Hi Ron. Boys lets put those bottles down and lets go we have a food and cake testing to get to."

"Already?" Harry asked

"Yep. Now lets go." Hermione said as they stood up

In ten minutes the trio had apparated to a safe spot near the Hall that was going to be rented for the day and quickly walked to the building where a woman who looked rather agitated stood.

"Lets get a move on please." The planner said as they approached her "And who is this?" she looked at Ron

"He's the best man." Harry replied

"I wanted to make him the maid of honor but that required him to wear a dress." Hermione joked as the group walked into the hall.

For the next two hours the trio and the planner sat at a table in a banquet hall testing every single food item that was going to be served. From the tiny appetizers all the way to the final entrées and finally the cake debate.

"Harry the white cake looks nicer, yes but the chocolate tastes better." Hermione argued "Now give me your mouth." She picked up his fork and took some of the white cake and made him eat it. Then she did the same with the chocolate cake, both cakes had white icing. "Now tell me which tastes better."

"The chocolate." He muttered "So Mione are we deciding on the chocolate cake with the white icing?"

"Yes we are."

"Do the two of you realize that Hermione always wins every argument between the two of you?" Ron randomly chimed in

"I've won some."

"No Harry we've compromised." Hermione corrected him

"Yeah I guess so." Harry just proved Hermione's point. He looked down at the table where a menu selection paper was placed. "So Mione we should start checking these entrees off huh?"

"Yeah." Hermione agreed and took the pen from the table

They were making the final preparations for the wedding; paying vendors (flowers, DJ, Etc.), making their final fittings, writing name cards, party favors, table seating, and selecting their song which was the hardest thing for them to do. Eventually they decided on a muggle song called Everything I Do by Brian Adams, and they called the DJ to tell him.

The seating arrangements had turned out to be harder then either of them thought it would be. By late September everyone who was going to go to the wedding had already called or owled them to RSVP so they felt it was time to make their seating chart.

So the happy couple sat on the floor in their living room, a fire roaring in the fireplace behind them; a blank sheet of paper, a floor plan of the room, and their guest list with check marks next to every guest that was coming.

"Alright give me that guest list of ours." Harry said reaching toward the list, it was closer to Hermione and he could not reach it.

"Here you go." Hermione passed him their list.

Harry had the floor plan of their room. There were 14 tables and a large dance floor. 10 of the tables were guests the remaining four were for them, the cake, gifts and the DJ.

"So one of the tables is just for us two right?" Harry asked Hermione to double check the plan

"Yes and I think that we should have a table of either side of us for the rest of the wedding party." Hermione suggested

"Oh I like that idea. So the girls at one table, guys at another, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah but if people have a date what do we do?"

"Well Ginny and Dean are dating, Lavender and Neville are going together, Ron and Luna are in a 'serous' relationship." Harry racked his overtired brain

"And Linda is dating Kyle. So Kyle and Parvati should sit with Linda and Seamus." Hermione reminded

"Alright so Table one is Ginny, Lavender, Linda and Kyle, and Luna." Harry wrote on the notebook "Table two is Dean, Seamus and Parvati, Neville and Ron."

"On to table three lets put the Weasleys here. So Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred and Angela, George and Alicia, Charlie and Nicole, Bill and Flur, oh crap where can we put Percy and Penelope?"

"Just on the next table I guess. So he's on four. The rest of table four will be Patel and Albert, Colin and Stephanie, Nick and Joan, and Joe and Bradley." Harry wrote on the note book again

"Since Table five is right behind three lets put my parents there with Sirius and Lupin. So them table five would be Mom and Dad, Sirius and Catherine, Lupin and Tonks, and both sets of grandparents."

"So family time huh?"

"Yep. What I'm going to do now is place people so that they won't fight."

"Alright."

"So Table six will be Aunt Emily and Uncle Allen, Kevin, Angelica, Aunt Elaine, Jackie, Aunt Cathy, Samantha, Aunt Hanna and Uncle Ernie, Johnathon and Victoria."

"Mione that's 12 people."

"Johnathon and Victoria are little kids."

"Oh, ok." Harry said.

"So Table seven, lets see. Magical people I don't want them getting to close to the muggles. Mrs. Figg, Mad-Eye Moody, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Hagrid and Madame Maxine."

"For Table eight I'm going back to family. Uncle Brian and Aunt Susan, Jennifer and Patrick, Kevin and Natile, Uncle Pete and Liz, and Aunt Pat and Tom."

"So were putting the team and your coworkers on Tables nine and ten?"

"Yeah." Hermione agreed

"So Chris and Erin, Anthony and Savannah, Marco and Lisa, Manny and Sara, Eric and Ali on nine. On ten Robert and Ashley, Oliver and Katie, and then your coworkers." Harry wrote quickly.

"Yep Jessica and Edward, Mrs and Mr Cook, and Crystal and Corey. So now lets get this thing on the chart."

**Table 1**

**Table 2**

**Table 3 **

**Table 4**

**Table 5**

Ginny

Dean

Mr. & Mrs. Weasley

Percy & Penelope

Mum & Dad

Lavender

Seamus & Parvati

Fred & Angelina

Patel & Albert

Sirius & Catherine

Linda & Kyle

Neville

George & Alicia

Colin & Stephanie

Lupin & Tonks

Luna

Ron

Charlie & Nicole

Nick & Joan

Grandma Marion & Grandpa Tim

Bill & Flur

Joe & Bradley

Grandma Carol & Grandpa Frank

**Table 6**

**Table 7**

**Table 8**

**Table 9**

**Table 10**

Aunt Emily & Uncle Allen

Mrs. Figg

Uncle Brian & Aunt Susan

Chris & Erin

Oliver & Katie

Kevin Angelica

Mad Eye Moody

Jennifer & Patrick

Anthony & Savannah

Jessica & Edward

Aunt Elaine Jackie

McGonagall

Kevin & Natile

Marco & Lisa

Mrs. & Mr. Cook

Aunt Cathy Samantha

Dumbledore

Uncle Pete & Liz

Manny & Sara

Crystal & Corey

Aunt Hanna & Uncle Ernie

Hagrid & Maxine

Aunt Pat & Tom

Eric & Ali

Robert & Ashley

Johnathon Victoria

"Now that that's done we should do the place cards and favors."

"The favors are the picture frames right?"

"Yeah. I'll start the counting the cards out if you can get the box for me." Hermione said and pulled the bag of place cards towards her.

"Alright." Harry left the room and Hermione started counting

"…46, 47, 48. That should be enough." She was counting as he walked back in the room with his wand in his out stretched hand as he levitated a box.

"So Mione, how many do we need?" He asked as he placed the box gently on the floor

"48." Hermione said as she started to write on the cards. The cards were made of Parchment so she was using her best quill with her scarlet colored ink

They had decided it was best for Hermione to write on the cards because her handwriting was better than his, He was to put the cards in the picture frames. This took about an hour because Hermione was being a perfectionist with her handwriting, if she didn't like how she wrote a name she would use her wand to erase the writing and then rewrite it.

"Mione that looks perfect why did you erase it?"

"Because the 'J' looked stupid."

"Ok." He mumbled and returned to working on the picture frames.

Eventually Hermione finished with her cards and Harry finished with the picture frames. After they put the box full of picture frames in a safe place and put out the fire that was in the fireplace in the living room.

The day of the shower had arrived and Harry had to convince Hermione to get out of bed that morning, she had wanted to sleep all day. His excuse was the planner called and there was something they forgot to do so they had to go. Harry drove the two of them over to the restaurant saying the planner wanted to meet there.

The restaurant was dark, when they walked in the lights popped on and a loud scream of "SURPRISE!" greeted them. At this Hermione swatted at Harry's head with her hand then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you everyone for this." Hermione spoke to the room full of most of the female guests for the wedding.

At the bridal shower everyone ordered food and had a good time eating and talking with each other. Then came a second part of the bridal shower, opening gifts. Hermione was opening boxes after boxes of stuff that Harry and herself had put on their registry. When Hermione thought she had finished the pile of gifts, Ginny handed her a box wrapped in red and gold wrapping that seemed to sparkle somewhat magically.

"Just open it." Ginny said "It's from all of us girls in the wedding party. Trust me you'll like it."

"Alright I'm trusting you Ginny." Hermione warned as she started to unwrap the present to revel a box, which also had a slight magical glint to it, she took the lid off of the box and started blushing a deep red color.

"Well come on show it to us!" Ginny exclaimed feigning innocence, she had been there when this item was bought.

Hermione held the items up and showed them to the other women. The bridal party had gotten her lingerie that matched the colors of the wedding. There was also a note inside the box: _These are magical, they change colors and do a bit more, but I'm not going to tell you… you just have to find out for yourself._ She tucked the items back into the box and closed the lid.

"Wow girls, I don't know what to say, but thank you." Hermione placed the shimmering box on the side with the other boxes still blushing furiously "Everyone, thank you for your thoughtful and wonderful gifts, they will all be put to good use."

Slowly people started to leave, wishing Hermione their best wishes. When only the bridal party remained the girls started to finalize some plans.

"Ok so Harry is sleeping at the burrow and we are all going to be at your house right?" Ginny asked

"Yes, I made a time schedule…" A collective groan issued from the girls "Oh shut up. Now I want everyone to get up at7oclock sharp to shower and do whatever you need to do, remember we are getting our hair and makeup done professionally. Our appointment at the hair salon is at eight, I estimate about three hours there. Then at eleven back to my house to get dressed. The limos will be at my house at about eleven thirty. We MUST be at the church at 11:45. Cause it starts at 12."

"So your house, sleep there, wake up at 7 then go from there?" Lavender double checked.

"That's the plan." Hermione said "Now where is Harry I need his help with all of this. And I have to remind him of something."

"Harry, Hermione needs you." Ginny said as Harry snuck up behind Hermione

"Thanks Ginny but I heard my lovely fiancé say that already." He hugged Hermione and she relaxed in his arms

"Can you help me bring all of this" She gestured to the gifts "to the car? And I want to remind you about that dance lesson coming up on the 24th."

"I know." Harry sighed as she lifted boxes up "Three weeks until the wedding."

"Yeah, this plan will work right?" Hermione helped him with the boxes.

"Of course it will, you planned it." He quickly kissed her

Two weeks later Hermione woke Harry up, and for the first time since they have been living together he wasn't happy to wake up.

"Why are we going to dance lessons?" Were Harry's first words as he woke up that morning

"Because you need them, and I mean it." She pulled the covers off of him "even though you can fly with the best of them, it doesn't mean that you can dance. So get up and get dressed."

"Yes ma'am." He rolled his eyes as he placed his feet on their bedroom floor

Three and a half hours later Hermione's heals were the only thing making noise in the waiting room of the dance floor. As she paced around. Her cell phone was against her ear as she listened to the person on the other end.

"Well no mum I can't, Harry and I are…STOP INTURPTING…we are at dance lessons. On my way home I'll stop at the bridal shop. I'll call you when I leave. Bye!" She slid into the seat beside Harry "According to Mum something happened to my dress."

"Oh no, hunny are you ok?" Harry asked

"Yeah it's nothing that can't be fixed." Hermione placed her hand on her purse, which contained her wand.

"Oh ok." Harry said and put his arm around her shoulders.

They relaxed in the waiting room for a few minutes as they waited for the dance instructor to call them in to the practice room to start their lessons.

"Come in." A cherry woman's voice sounded through the waiting room

Harry and Hermione entered the room which had a wooden dance floor. The music was turned on and then the instructor got to work.

"Alright Harry I'll be the guy for a minute." She instructed him on where to place his hands. Then she went to Hermione and showed her the same instructions. "Now Harry, Hermione please demonstrate what you know."

"Ok." Harry said nervously and took hold of Hermione

"They moved around the dance floor, three sounds being heard, the music, Hermione's heals, and Hermione saying ouch once and a while.

"You my dear are giving me a foot massage when we get home."

"Yes Mione." Harry agreed as they stopped dancing.

"Alright Hermione I noticed that you kept trying to lead. In proper dance no one leads. For this dance try a four step rhythm. One and two and three and four and one…You understand?"

"Yes, just count in your head basically?" Hermione asked

"Yes, lets try again."

This time they were better neither lead the dance but Harry did step on her feet once of twice.

"Better much better."

They had worked on their dancing abilities for 20 more minutes them she dismissed them.

"So were ready?" Harry asked kissing her hand

"Just about, just have to check on that dress thing."

"Oh right." He gave her a few kisses.

"Ooh…about that can you wait in the car? The groom isn't supposed to see the dress until the bride walks down the asile."

"Yeah no problem. If you want I'll apparate home."

"No they just want to show me the problem, it should be quick."

"Yeah but _everything _for this wedding has been taking forever." Harry said as they got in the car

"I know, I know. I just want to get to the good part already."

"Me too, me too." Harry said as Hermione turned the key of the car and started driving. She drove to the store in which she bought the dress and parked in the parking lot. Her mother was sitting outside of the store on a bench.

"Thank god you're here! We have so much to do!" Emma said as Hermione approached her.

"Mum what exactly is the big emergency?"

"Your dress it's ruined!"

"What exactly happened to it?"

"The veil ripped and some of the beads fell off of it."

"Mum did you forget that I am a witch and I can fix small problems such as that? Merlin's Beard I could fix it if it turned pink for god sake." Hermione sighed and turned to enter the dress shop.

"So Hermione do you want him to repair it or are you going to…"

"I can do it; it is a basic charm that is extremely useful. And plus it's two weeks till the wedding there isn't enough time for him to fix it." They walked into the shop.

"Hello Hermione. I dare say that your mother has told you about our minor problem?" Kevin walked up to the two women

"Yes she did." Hermione replied "Kevin can I see my dress please?"

"Of course." He brought them further into the back of the shop. Hermione's dress was in the back on a display. Hermione couldn't see anything wrong with it until Kevin started pointing out the imperfections. "You see it all now right?" The rip was hardly noticeable and the beads fell off near the bottom hem.

"Yeah but it's all really minor things so all of this does not irk me in the slightest. I'll take my dress home today and wear it in two weeks time. I'll send my girls over to pick up their dresses tomorrow."

"Alright, if you want you can take their dresses now to save some time." Kevin said as her reached into a cabinet to retrieve the dresses

"That would be a good idea." Hermione said and Kevin bagged up the dresses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laptops have been banned at work. Due to an incident with my coworkers, a laptop, and a two and a half foot heavy bolt cutter. So unfortunately I can not type at work, and school has started up again. I'm half way through the semester going absolutely crazy with my work load. Let me put it this way work=30 hours a week, classes=5 days a week, and life=24 hours a day 7 days a week. But it'll all be worth it in the end (of the semester) when I get to crawl into bed and have a very long relaxing night of sleep. Oh I will be posting the seating chart that Harry and Hermione made on to my myspace, seriously check it out, I spent a lot of time on it.

Just Mione


	7. Chapter 7

This Plan Will Work

Chapter 7 Getting Ready

Hermione had loved her bachelorette party; Ginny had planned it and set it into motion. Ginny and the rest of the girls had taken Hermione to a magical spa for a day of pampering two days before the wedding. After the spa the girls took Hermione to one of her favorite magical restaurants, and then had taken her home. Ron had just been joking about the strippers like Harry had thought.

At the spa Hermione got a manicure, pedicure, facial, and a massage, she had felt extremely relaxed the entire day because she was not worrying over wedding related information. Harry and Hermione had called all of their vendors three days before the wedding to make sure there were to be no problems the day of.

It was the day before the wedding and everyone in the wedding was to have to be at the church for the rehearsal. The planner, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the bridal party except Ron, the best man, were at the church.

"Harry if he does this the day of the wedding I'm going to kill him. We've done way too much planning for Ron to screw it all up!" Hermione was frustrated seeing as they had already been waiting twenty minutes for Ron to show up. "Really I'd kill him." She clutched on to the three-ring binder tightly in order to release some frustration.

"I know Mione, I know." Harry rubbed her back to console her.

"Has the best man arrived yet?" The priest asked.

"Not ye-" Hermione was cut off by a loud yell from the door.

"I'M HERE!" Ron ran into the church up to Harry and Hermione out of breath, "I couldn't find it but I-" Ron was cut off by Hermione tapping him on the head with her binder.

"Ronald Weasley I was ready to seriously hurt you. Be thankful that I just tapped you with the notebook." She growled, "Now let's get this going before we have another problem."

"Are we ready to start?" The priest asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied relieved that they getting started.

First the priest followed by Harry walked down to the alter, then in pairs the bridesmaids/groomsmen followed by the maid of honor/best man. Finally Hermione and her father walked up to the alter. The priest went through the parts of the ceremony. The bridal party filed out in the opposite way that they filed in.

After the rehearsal the bridal party, Hermione's parents, and Sirius and Cat went to dinner at a nice Italian restaurant. Harry and Hermione went separate ways that night.

Just like Hermione had said the girls slept at her house while Harry slept at the Burrow the night before the wedding. Hermione herself woke up at 6:30 to take a shower and be ready to wake the girls up at seven. By 7:45 everyone was ready to go and they all apparated to the salon to get their hair and makeup done.

Hermione had a tiara that her veil could attach to. She wanted her hair to be done where the tiara fit comfortably and the rest of her hair was in curls that cascaded down her back. Her makeup consisted of very natural colors that reflected her natural beauty.

The other girls had their hair and makeup done whichever way the liked the best. Everybody had been done with their hair and makeup by 10:45 and all went back to Hermione's house to put their dresses on and wait for the limos.

When the limos got to there Hermione's Mom got out of the "bride" limo and went into the house to get the bridesmaids.

"Everyone looks so beautiful!" She gasped as she entered the house. "But where is my Hermione?"

"Putting my blue on." She smiled as she walked down the stairs, "New dress, Old necklace, borrowed earrings, and a blue garter."

"You look _gorgeous_." Emma smiled as Hermione hugged her. "Now your father is in the "bride" limo, but Harry is in the other limo. What I want is for everyone except Hermione to go to the big limo. When that limo pulls away, Hermione's father will come get her from the house. Everyone got that?"

Just as Emma had instructed everyone except for Hermione had gone outside. Within a few minutes Hermione's father opened the front door of the house to get his daughter.

"Hermione you look amazing." He said as he closed the front door.

"Thank you Dad." Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm ready for this."

"So should we get going?"

"Yeah." She said and her and her father went to the limo to ride to the church in. When they had arrived at the church the rest of the bridal party had gone in the church already.

Dan got out of the limo first and held his hand out so that Hermione could hold on to, to step out of the limo. As she stepped out of the limo cameras started clicking. She went in the church and was directed to the bride's room where all the girls were.

"So are you nervous?" Ginny asked.

"No just really, really happy." Hermione said.

A few minutes later someone knocked on the door and called the bridal party forward, except Hermione. Every thing was going the way it had been rehearsed so far. Hermione's father got her from the bridal room and they walked to the set of closed doors that seemed to magically open for them.

As the door opened Hermione saw two glimmers of sliver next to Dumbledore. As she looked at the silver figures she realized that they were ghosts of Harry's parents. Hermione's eyes widened when she looked at Dumbledore, searching him for an answer, he winked at her to say I'll explain later.

They walked slowly down the aisle, closer to Harry and her destiny. When they reached the first row of pews the priest started "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Harry and Hermione in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." There was total silence. "Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." Dan replied.

"A reading from Ecclesiastes 4:9-12: Two are better than one because they have a good return for their labor. For if either of them falls, the one will lift up his companion. But woe to the one who falls when there is not another to lift him up. Furthermore, if two lie down together they keep warm, but how can one be warm alone? And if one can overpower him who is alone, two can resist him. A cord of three strands is not quickly torn apart."

Soft smiles played on the lips of Harry and Hermione as the priest read the passage from the bible.

"Marriage is a sacred relationship and should not be entered upon lightly. It is sacred because it was ordained by God, who in the beginning, after creating man in His own image, He realized that it was not good for him to be alone so He said shall a man leave his father and mother and join unto his wife and the two shall become one.

"Love is patient, love is kind and is not jealous; love does not brag and is not arrogant, love does not act unbecomingly, it does not seek its own, love is not provoked, does not take into account wrong suffering. Love does not rejoice in unrighteousness, but rejoices with the truth; love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things. Love never fails this is the way the Bible says you are to love your bride and if you will do that it will bring more joy and happiness into your life than any other relationship you have ever had.

"You are to walk by each others side. You are to encourage him and support him and help him in every way. And the two of you walking side by side you will find in this relationship the completeness and fullness that God intended from the very beginning."

"In as much as you have expressed a desire to be united in marriage I am going to ask you to take a vow." He turned toward Harry

"Do you, take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love her; to comfort her; honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live? Do you so promise?"

"I do." Harry vowed looking deep into Hermione's eyes

The priest turned toward Hermione "And do you take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him so long as you both shall live? Do you so promise?"

"I do." Hermione vowed a single tear rolling down her face as she stared into Harry eyes.

"Who has the rings?" The priest looked around

Ron plunged a hand into his pocket and pulled out the wedding rings. He then brought them over to the priest.

"You will notice that this ring is made in a complete circle it is without beginning and with out end. It is I trust symbolic of the endlessness of your love." He held one of the rings up and turned toward Harry, "Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed, and with it I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands."

"With this ring I thee wed, and with it I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." Harry repeated slipping the ring on to Hermione's slender left ring finger.

The priest turned toward Hermione, "Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed, and with it I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands."

"With this ring I thee wed, and with it I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands." Hermione repeated slipping the ring on to Harry's left ring finger

"If you will notice, there have been two candle lit on this alter since the being of this ceremony representing the two lives that entered this room, in a moment I will ask you to light the candle in the middle and as you light that candle I would like you to remember the scripture that I read that said "shall a man leave his mother and father and cleave unto his wife and the two shall become one flesh. The lighting of this candle is very symbolic of the very act of the two becoming one. Please light the candle in the middle." They lit the candle in the middle together. "And extinguish your individual candles." Then they blew out their individual candles simultaneously. "Now on an alter that there were two lights there is one. May the light from this candle shine on from your generations to your generation's generations from now to eternity proclaiming the love and loyalty that you have shown here today. Amen"

"By the Power vested to me by the country of England, and as a minister of the gospel of Jesus Christ I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has brought together let no man put asunder. You may kiss your bride."

Harry and Hermione then kissed their first kiss as husband and wife. After their kiss the newly married couple walked down the aisle together followed by the wedding party. On the steps of the church, they took pictures with the bridal party and their parents. Harry and Hermione got into the two person limo whilst everyone else got into the stretch limo.

From the church they traveled to the reception hall and took more photos there, before guests started to arrive. When the guests stared to arrive, Harry and Hermione said "Hello" to each and everyone, many hugs and kisses were exchanged.

The cocktail hour was just that an hour, in which Harry approached Dumbledore to inquire how his parents' ghosts were at the wedding.

"Well Harry there is a very special stone turned ring called the resurrection stone. It brings a ghostly form of a person to the earth. I used it to summon your parents for the day, as a wedding gift."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, sir. It's greatly appreciated."

"Your welcome." Dumbledore said simply

After the cocktail hour all of the guests excluding Emma, Dan, Sirius, Cat, Lupin, Tonks, and the bridal party went into the dinning room. After every guest was in the room and in his/her seat Emma and Dan, Sirius and Cat, Lupin and Tonks filled into the room followed by the bridal party and finally Harry and Hermione.

When Harry and Hermione entered the room the DJ started to play their song, Everything I Do by Brian Adams.

Look into my eyes - you will see,

What you mean to me.

Search your heart - search your soul,

And when you find me there, you'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.

You know it's true,

Everything I do - I do it for you.

Look into your heart - you will find,

There's nothin' there to hide.

Take me as I am - take my life,

I would give it all - I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more.

Ya know it's true,

Everything I do - I do it for you.

There's no love - like your love.

And no other - could give more love.

There's nowhere - unless you're there.

All the time - all the way.

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.

I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,

I would fight for you - I'd lie for you.

Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you.

Ya know it's true.

Everything I do - I do it for you.

They danced around the dance floor just letting the music move them, as they had their first dance as husband and wife.

The night went on with lots of dancing and eating. After everyone had ate and danced a little it was time for the speeches Ron as best man went first followed by Ginny, Dan, and Sirius (as the muggles couldn't see James.)

"Wow how long have I known you two? A little over eight years now, wow. Now let me give everyone a small little background. On Halloween eight years ago we al became friends after that problem in the bathroom, you know what I mean, the big problem. Now Harry I'm not going to be your best friend anymore, things are changing your Hermione's best friend now. I helped you two get together and you are perfect together. To Harry and Hermione!" He raised his glass, "Congratulations!"

Ginny stood up as Ron sat down, "I don't think anyone can top that. Harry you are like _another_ brother to me," The Weasleys all laughed, "and Hermione you are the sister I never had. I remember when I saw you together for the first time, to tell you the truth I was jealous because you two have a great relationship. You two have so much respect for each other and you've always loved each other. Lets all raise our glasses for Harry and Hermione!" She raised her glass.

As Ginny sat down Dan stood up, "Hermione your mother and I have watched you grow up and celebrate your achievements. We've heard about your school and friends. Harry you are now my son-in-law. When Hermione introduced you as her boyfriend, I was surprised more than mad. Surprised that my little girl had a boyfriend, and now a husband. Good luck you two."

Dan sat down and Sirius stood up, "Harry your parents are so proud of you, well I know they would be. You are exactly like your father and Hermione you act exactly like Lily. I feel like I'm back in time at Lily and James' wedding. I wish that they were able to celebrate this day with the two of you. I know that they are watching from wherever they are and the Maurders' sent their best wishes."

After the speeches it was announced that it was time for the bouquet toss and the garter toss. "Alright al you single ladies out there its time for the bouquet toss." The DJ said over his microphone, "So lets all get out to the center of the dance floor."

Hermione stood in front of the group of girls with her bouquet in hand. She turned her back to the crowd and threw it over her head. The group of girls behind her were giggling madly. Hermione turned back around and after the giggling stopped to see Luna holding her red and golden Lily bouquet.

"Now lets bring a chair out on to the dance floor and also the groom it's time for the garter toss." The DJ said again over the microphone.

All of the single men clamored onto the dance floor, Ron carrying a chair over. Ron gave the chair to the DJ and retreated to the crowd of guys. Hermione was told to sit in the chair so that Harry could retrieve the garter.

Hermione sat in the chair, blushing furiously as the twins made remarks in the background and Harry negotiated through her dress and with the garter in his teeth, pulled the little blue garment off her body. Harry stood up with the garter in his hand.

"Mione, can you cover my eyes for me?" Harry asked and she covered them for him just like he asked, "Alright guys I'm throwing this thing over to you." Harry flicked the garter at the crowd of boys. When Harry let it go Hermione uncovered his eyes.

They both saw Ron, who was tallest in the group, grab the garter out of midair and heard his scream, "Yes."

"Well he seems happy to put the garter on this young lady's leg." The DJ called over the microphone and the twins started to point and laugh at Ron

"Well I'd hope he would be seeing as Ronald and I are dating." Luna said in her normal dreamy voice

"Come on Luna sit down." Hermione said as she vacated the chair.

"Ron get up here." Harry requested as Luna sat down in the chair

Ron approached the DJ's booth where Luna sat in the chair. He slowly put the garter over her foot and pushed it up her leg lifting the skirt of her dress as he did so.

After the whole garter show, it was time for the cake cutting. It was a cute ceremony, they cut their slices both holding the knife. They fed each other a bite off of their plates and purposely smeared some cake in each other's faces.

The night continued on with some more dancing. At about 9 o'clock the guests started to leave because they were becoming more and more tired. Harry and Hermione retired to their house for the night. They were to leave for Aruba, for their honeymoon, the next morning at 9:30.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW I'M DONE! What a relief. This took forever to type up, I had to find a wedding ceremony script, a real pain, but I hope it was worth it. The semester is just about to end one and a half weeks left. I hope you enjoyed this story. Drop me a review I really appreciate them, they tell me what to fix (if anything) and overall help me write better.

This time there is not a sequel.

Just Mione


End file.
